Darkest Dawn
by Beemishbeliever
Summary: Kelly is about to enjoy a long weekend when circumstances intervene to change that. What will a missing girl lead Kelly to? Meanwhile can two Angels handle what is usually done with three? Find out in this riveting adventure.


The characters of Charlie's Angels do not belong to me. I take credit or blame only for those characters that I created and the plot.

The Darkest Dawn

The muggy air made the commute from Charlie's office more tedious than normal. Kelly Garrett sat in traffic barely crawling along and wondering what was the cause of this back up. She had just finished working on a case involving a drug dealer who used teens to help distribute his goods. She could not tolerate adults who took advantage or tried to hurt children. Perhaps, her feelings were tied to the fact that she had been an orphan. She had known both the positive and negative effects that an adult could have on a child. In any event, she always felt satisfied when a case like this was wrapped up. Sabrina had done her usual fine job of orchestrating the caper and Kris had pulled her role off as a young runaway perfectly. Charlie was so pleased with their work that he gave them a four-day weekend. Kelly's only plans were to relax and maybe do a little work around her house. She couldn't remember the last time she had nothing planned for four consecutive days. In any event, she was beginning to wonder if she was going to reach her house before the weekend was over. She continued to inch along until she finally came up to the scene of a car wreck. Actually, it had been an eighteen wheeler and a car that had collided. The truck had some minor damage and she could see the driver talking with the police at the scene. The car was nothing more now than a blackened skeleton of itself, twisted and utterly shattered. The scene sent a chill down her spine. It was unlikely that anyone who had been in that car had survived, and for Kelly that struck a nerve. Had her parents been killed in a similar manner? Was there someone waiting for these people at home? She crept past the scene, and said a quiet prayer. The nuns at the orphanage had always said to say a prayer when one heard a siren, it was a habit that Kelly could not break herself of.

The sun had already dipped below the horizon by the time that Kelly finally arrived home. She came in watered her plants, headed to the fridge and poured herself a glass of ice tea. She wandered over to the phone and pushed the button to check her messages.

"Hello, Kelly, this is Laura Turner, from Grove Point Orphanage, I have a problem here that I could really use your help with, please call me as soon as you can, the number is 555-3669, thanks."

As Kelly listened to the message, she realized that her quiet weekend with nothing to do, might be coming to an end. She picked up the phone and dialed Laura's number.

"Hello," a slightly unnerved voice answered the phone.

"Hello Laura, this is Kelly Garrett, I'm just returning your call, is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh Kelly, I'm so glad that you've called, I'm sorry to bother you but I really didn't know where else to turn."

"What's wrong, Laura?"

"One of the kids is missing, her name is Joanne Warner."

"Well did you call the police?" Kelly questioned.

"Yes, they said they would keep a look out for her, but that she would have to be missing for at least 24 hours before she could become an official missing person."

"How long has she been gone?"

"She never came back after school today. A couple of the other girls usually walk home with her, but today she told them to go ahead without her, that she had something else to do." Laura explained.

"Well, that could be a positive sign, at least it may mean that she was not abducted. Has she ever run away in the past, or has she threatened to do so?" Kelly asked.

"No, she has never run away and to the best of my knowledge she has never threatened it. Kelly there is more to this than just the fact that she's missing. Joanne has Crohn's Disease, which requires medication and a specialized diet. We need to find her soon, or her health could suffer." Laura replied in an almost pleading tone.

"Laura, I will be right over, have a picture of Joanne ready for me, and write down anything that you can think of that might be of help."

"Thanks Kelly, I'll get the picture and write down what she was wearing when she left this morning. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"No problem, Laura, I'll be over there in a little bit, bye."

Kelly took a sip of the ice tea, grabbed her car keys, turned on a light, and left the house. It was dark now, the air still, with a foggy haze, and a nearly full moon. It was a creepy night to be out if you were an adult, but it must be even more eerie for a kid alone. Kelly took the side streets to the orphanage, hoping that perhaps she would catch a glimpse of a child who should not be wandering the streets at this hour.

When she arrived at the orphanage; Laura was waiting with pictures and a description of what the girl had been wearing. Kelly looked at the small, blond child, who had mischievous eyes, and a warm smile, and then thought of the child out in the murky night. She wasted no time, taking the photos from Laura and heading out the door.

Laura had told her that Joanne attended Evergreen Avenue Elementary, a school about a half-mile from the orphanage. Kelly drove around the area near the school and circled back towards the orphanage. Two blocks from the school was an all night convenience store where some less than desirables were hanging out on the stoop. It was a long shot, but maybe they had seen something. She pulled up to the curb and got out of the car, carrying the photo and approached the guy with long, dark hair, and a Pink Floyd T-shirt who was leaning against the wall.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" She said, opening up herself for some commentary.

"Oh, I'm sure I could do all sorts of things for you," came the longhaired guys reply.

"I'm looking for a little girl, she's missing from the orphanage up the road." Kelly explained. "Have any of you seen her?" Kelly said showing them the photo.

"How much is it worth to you?" came the reply of the fat guy sitting on the stoop.

"There's a child out on the streets alone tonight, and you will only give me the information if I pay you. Is that correct? I just want to make sure that I understand you correctly?" Kelly replied, her tone bubbling with annoyance.

"Look lady, I don't want to sound cruel, but it's the laws of supply and demand." He responded trying in vain to sound intelligent. "I have the supply of what you are demanding."

Kelly smiled at him and then replied. "Well, I can see that you are a shrewd man, what were you thinking of asking for this information?"

"A hundred bucks or maybe we can work out something upstairs." He replied loutishly.

"You know I really need this information, and I don't have a hundred bucks, so maybe I'll take you up on your other offer." She replied seductively.

The other two oafs whooped a bit at this comment, and the fat man just grinned broadly. He hoisted himself up and waddled into the store.

"Chuck can you keep an eye on the store, while I'm upstairs?" he asked the longhaired guy.

"Sure thing , I just wish I knew something about the kid."

The fat guy walked to the back and opened up a door that led to a narrow staircase, he motioned for Kelly to follow him, and she did. The small apartment above the store was cramped and filthy. Kelly looked around and hoped that he did have some information about Joanne, otherwise she would be angry with herself for wasting time with such a Neanderthal.

"Come here baby," he said trying to sound sexy.

Kelly could hardly contain her desire to laugh at him. "Now that we're alone and you don't need to be real macho in front of your friends, why don't you just tell me what you know, and I won't ruin your reputation."

"I'll tell you what I know after I get my payment," he replied.

"I guess we're just going to have to do this a little differently than I thought." She said pulling out her pistol.

"What's with that?" He replied, his eyes getting wide.

"You are going to tell me what you know about this kid, or I'm going to fill you with holes." Kelly said deliberately, hoping that he would buy her bluff.

"All right lady, this is what I know," he spouted off. "The kid stopped at my store today, and bought her usual teen magazine that she gets every month, and she bought some food as well. I asked her if she was going camping, since she was buying all this stuff and she just said that she was going to be gone for awhile so she needed to stock up. Now can you put the gun away?"

"Are you sure that's all you have to tell me?" Kelly asked menacingly.

"Yeah that's it. So why do you care so much about some orphan kid? I mean if she were worth anything, she wouldn't be an orphan."

Kelly glared at him, walked over by him and spoke. "I was an orphan, and I think it is time that you learn some manners." She grabbed him by the arm, twisted it behind his back and sent him careening into the wall. "The next time I won't be so gentle," she said as she headed out the door and down the stairs.

As she walked past the other two guys they started to comment. Kelly stopped, paused for a moment and said, "It is a shame that he couldn't perform, maybe he shouldn't make offers if he can't keep his part of the deal."

She got into her car and continued to cruise the area until it was nearly 3:00 a.m. She was truly exhausted and decided to call it a night. When she arrived home, she found it difficult to sleep, her mind seemed unable to shut down. Images of the area around the orphanage mixed with feelings from her past, and the site of the car wreck from earlier in the night seemed to replay over and over again in her mind. It wasn't long past sunrise when she finally awoke. She took a quick shower, made some toast and coffee and then headed back out to the orphanage.

When Kelly arrived back there, she found Laura asleep at her desk. Kelly tried to turn around and leave without waking her, but Laura had not been soundly asleep and caught Kelly before the door she could exit.

"Did you find her?" Laura asked groggily.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't really turn up anything, just someone who thought that Joanne may have run away."

"Who thought that?"

"The owner of the convenience store near the school. He said that Joanne had purchased some food and mentioned something about going away."

"That guy is such a creep, we told the kids to stay away from there."

"I definitely agree with that, but right now we don't have much to go on. Laura, yesterday, you mentioned that there were two girls, who usually walked home with Joanne, could I speak with them?"

"Sure Kelly, I'll send for them right away, they don't have to be at school until 8:30."

"Thanks if it gets late, I'll give them a ride to school if that's all right with you?"

"I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

Laura walked over to the intercom and asked the secretary to send for Lisa and Valerie. In a few minutes two distinct young girls appeared at Laura's office door. Lisa was a tall, slender dark haired girl with an olive complexion, and Valerie was a short, somewhat chubby girl with red hair and more than her fair share of freckles. Laura opened the door and asked the girls to come in. They both looked wary, their faces conveying anticipation of something dreadful.

"Girls, this is Miss Garrett, she's here to help us find Joanne, and she wants to ask you a few questions. She's here to help so don't feel nervous." Laura tried to reassure the girls.

"Ladies, why don't we take a seat over here," Kelly said pointing to a small couch in the corner of the room.

"Miss Turner told me that you usually walk home with Joanne, is that correct?" Kelly said smiling to try to break the ice with the girls.

"Yes," they both replied almost in unison.

"How come you didn't walk home together yesterday?" Kelly questioned.

"Joanne said she was going to stop at the store on the way home, and since we weren't supposed to go there, she didn't want us to get in trouble." Lisa explained.

"This isn't the first time, she's done that though." Valerie added. "She does it every month when the new issue of _Teen magazine_ comes out."

Lisa glared at her for telling on Joanne.

"Joanne is really into Shaun Cassidy and so she makes sure that she keeps up with his career. She lets the rest of us read the magazines when she's finished or at least she used to." Lisa elaborated.

"Why doesn't she let you read them anymore?" Kelly asked.

The two girls looked at each other and weighed whether or not to respond to Kelly's question.

"I don't know," Valerie said less than convincingly.

Kelly looked at Lisa, but she just looked down and made no response.

"Girls, if there's something I should know about Joanne, now's the time to tell me. I don't really have much information right now and we need to find her."

The girls just sat still, and then looked over at Miss Turner. Kelly could tell that there was something that they wanted to tell her, but that they were afraid to. Perhaps, having Laura in the room made them feel uncomfortable or maybe the girls were afraid to tell on their friend. Kelly would drag this out so that she would be forced to take them to school, and then maybe they would tell her what they were holding back now.

"Can you think of anywhere that Joanne may have gone? Is there any place that she enjoys or talks about a lot?" Kelly asked the girls.

"Besides a Shaun Cassidy concert, I can't really think of anything that she talks about that much." Lisa responded.

"She really wants to go to Canada, especially Prince Edward Island." Valerie pointed out.

"Why there?" Kelly asked curiously.

"She's a fan of _Anne of Green Gables_, it's a series of books that are set there. Joanne always tells me that I look like Anne except for the fact that I'm short and fat, but I do have the red hair and freckles, and of course we are all orphans like Anne." Valerie explained further.

Kelly chuckled at Valerie's description. "Yes, I've read the books, as well, a long time ago." Kelly added trying to make a connection with the girls. "You see, I was an orphan too."

The girls looked surprised that this beautiful woman in front of them, had once been an orphan like themselves.

"Really?" Lisa asked incredulously.

"Yes, I was an orphan from the time that I was about nine months of age, but enough about me."

Kelly glanced at her watch and asked the girls if they would like a ride to school.

The girls looked at Miss Turner, "Yes you may go with Miss Garrett, go get your books and homework together." Laura replied.

The girls got up and hurried out of the room.

"Well I don't know how much help they were, but they really are good kids. I don't know how they'll react if something has happened to Joanne." Laura said as her voice began to crack.

"Don't worry," Kelly said putting her arm around her shoulder. "You've got to keep good thoughts."

"I'll try." Laura said.

Kelly headed out into the hallway and waited for the girls to return. They came around the corner and headed out the door with Kelly.

As they approached the car, Lisa commented, "Nice car, yellow is my favorite color."

But the car itself was nothing compared to what was inside the car.

"She has a phone in her car!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Wow cool!" Lisa concurred.

Kelly smiled at their exuberance and was glad that the car phone had impressed them.

"Girls, I got the feeling back in Miss Turner's office that there was something that you wanted to tell me, but that you didn't want Miss Turner to know. Is that true?"

Kelly looked into the rearview mirror to see the expressions of the girls in the backseat.

"I swear to you that I won't tell Miss Turner that I found out anything from you."

"Miss Garrett, you've got to promise that you won't tell anybody about this, I mean we could get into a lot of trouble if anyone found out."

Kelly didn't like to give her word if she wasn't prepared to keep it especially to a child. However, she needed to know what was causing so much fear in these two girls and how it might relate to Joanne's disappearance, so she promised them that she would not tell anyone.

Valerie hesitated and then finally began to explain. "Well you see Miss Garrett, Joanne left because of our new floor monitor. She's the one who won't let us read the magazines anymore, and she won't let us listen to music when she's there either, she says that it's the work of the devil."

At least Kelly now knew that Joanne had left on her own accord. Still a floor monitor who was a little strict was not out of the ordinary in an orphanage.

"Have you talked to Miss Turner about this?" Kelly asked.

"Joanne spoke with Miss Turner who must have said something to Miss Beamish because after that she was even meaner to us." Valerie continued.

Kelly could hardly believe her ears. "Did you say the floor monitor's name was Beamish?" Kelly replied skeptically.

"Yes," Valerie responded.

Kelly felt her heart race, and a chill run down her spine. It couldn't possibly be the same Beamish who tormented her as a child.

Regaining her composure for a moment, Kelly asked the girls what Beamish looked like?

"She's short, with scraggly black and gray hair mixed. She never smiles and she's got a very stern face." Lisa said trying to describe the old woman as well as she could.

"Besides not allowing you read the magazines or listen to music, is there anything else that she has done to you?" Kelly asked the girls.

The girls hesitated for a moment, "She wouldn't let me go to sleep one night, she kept waking me up and said that she would make up things to tell Miss Turner," Lisa replied.

"She locked Joanne in the broom closet one night." Valerie added. "She threatened another girl with holding her hand over the fire on the stove, but I don't know if she ever did it."

" She threatened to do it to me, but she changed her mind and paddled me instead." Valerie answered. "That's why you can't say anything to Miss Turner or anyone else, she'll just punish us for it. She really was hard on Joanne that's why she left."

"She also pushed a girl down the stairs, her name was Brenda. She used to lie a lot, but I saw her get pushed," Lisa added. "She wasn't lying about that when they took her to the hospital. She never came back, so I don't know what happened."

"Girls do you know where Joanne is at?" Kelly asked them again.

"No, she wouldn't tell us where she was going because she said we would tell if we knew." Lisa explained.

"Girls thanks for your help, have a good day at school." Kelly said as she pulled up to the curb in front of the school.

"Miss Garrett, I hope you find Joanne soon, I miss her already." Lisa said as she got out of the car.

Kelly watched as the two girls walked off towards the school entrance, just as she was about to pull away, she saw Valerie running back toward the car.

"Miss Garrett, I just thought of somewhere that Joanne might go, she's always wanted to read the last book in the _Anne of Green Gables _series, it's called _The Road to Yesterday, but_ the only copy in the library is a reference copy down at the main library. I don't know for sure, but it's all I can think of."

"Thanks Valerie, I'll check on that.

Kelly tried to focus on what her next move should be, but her mind kept focusing on the fact that not only may Beamish still be alive, but she might still be working with children. Her mind continued to flashback to all the true moments of terror that Beamish had put her through. She forced the thoughts from her mind and decided to head to the library.

Kelly managed to find a parking meter on the street beside the library, a minor miracle for a weekday at 9:30 a.m. She hurried in through the main entrance, checked the directory, and headed for the children's literature department. She checked for the book in the card catalog, wrote down the information and went over to the reference desk. Sitting at the desk were two women who were apparently paired together because of their extreme differences. The first woman was a graying, stern looking woman who seemed as though she had never seen the sun, because of the pastiness of her complexion. The other woman had a grin a mile wide, and had apparently had more coffee than any one person should. She was chatting continually as the other woman only nodded in response trying not to encourage the continued conversation. Kelly wasn't sure which woman she should approach. She really wasn't in the mood for Miss Perky, but then again the severe, frowning woman didn't exactly hearten her either. She approached the desk and the perky librarian quickly asked if she could help.

"I'm looking for a copy of this book." Kelly said as she handed her the paper.

"Oh I'm afraid this book is a reference copy only, you will have to use it here in the library."

"Actually, I need to ask a favor of you, and your staff. You see, I'm a private investigator and I'm searching for a missing young girl. I have reason to believe that she may come in here to read this book. Is there any way that you could contact me, if someone does come in here looking for the item?"

"I'm afraid we cannot," the other librarian replied sharply. "Patrons are entitled to their privacy."

"Perhaps, you didn't hear everything clearly when you were eavesdropping, but I'm looking for an eleven year old, who is missing." Kelly replied sarcastically.

"Can't we make an exception?" The perky librarian said trying to cajole the other woman.

"We are very busy, and we have a lot of staff members, I cannot guarantee that we have the time to keep track of every book in this library." The other woman replied indignantly.

"I appreciate your help." Kelly said angrily as she turned and walked away.

"Wait!" The other woman said as she came around the desk, and caught up to Kelly who was now halfway across the room. "I'm sorry about the way Helen acted, she's not a people person. I'll let you know if the book is requested, and I'll tell the others in the department as well. Can I have your number?"

"Oh yeah, I guess that would help." Kelly replied wondering at her absent-mindedness. "The first number is my car phone, the other is my home phone, I'll probably be in the car most of the day, but you can leave a message on the home number if you can't reach me in the car. Thanks."

"It's not really a problem, sometimes some people take the rules too literally. I hope you find the girl."

"I'm doing my best," Kelly replied as she walked away and headed back down the stairs and out the door to her car.

She decided to head home to see if she had any messages. When she arrived home she checked the machine and saw that the light was flashing. She walked over and played the tape.

"Hey Kelly, it's Bri, I was just calling to see if you were interested in coming over to Kris's house tonight, she's having a cookout on the beach and she's inviting that cute friend of Mark's that she's been trying to fix you up with. She'll probably be calling you, herself, later, but I thought you might like the warning in case you didn't feel like being set up for a blind date without your knowledge. Hey where are you? It's just after 8:00, I know you're usually up by this time, but up and about when you don't have to work, that's not like you. Give me a call when you get in."

"Kelly, it's Kris, I was just wondering, since we have a long weekend, if you would be interested in coming over to my place for a barbeque. I'm inviting about ten to fifteen people. Let me know when you get a chance."

Kelly picked up the phone and dialed Sabrina's number.

"Hello," Sabrina answered

"Hi Bri, it's Kelly, I was just returning your call."

"So where were you bright and early this morning?"

"I was at Grove Point Orphanage." Kelly explained.

"Kelly, I think it's great that you want to help out, but maybe you should take it easy, and relax once in awhile." Sabrina replied.

"Yes, the queen of relaxation, is telling me how I should slow down." Kelly added paradoxically.

"You know what I mean. We've been working hard, and we should enjoy the time off."

"Unfortunately, the eleven-year-old who went missing from the orphanage, didn't take into account that I could use some time off."

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

"Laura, the director of the orphanage contacted me last night because one of the kids didn't come back. She contacted the police but since twenty-four hours hadn't passed they couldn't file an official report, so she asked me if I could help." Kelly explained.

"So do you think the kid was abducted?"

"No, I think she's a runaway. Two of her friends told me that she's been having some problems with a new floor monitor."

"Do you have any leads or anything to go on?" Sabrina questioned.

"Not really, I talked to some creep at a convenience store that said the kid bought a teen magazine and some food. One of her friends told me that she might go to the library. I've already been by there this morning."

"Do you want me to come over and give you a hand?"

"No, not yet, I'm going to stop by the orphanage and see if there is any news, the police will be releasing her photo to the press soon, I'm sure. We'll see if that helps to turn up anything. Who knows after one night alone on the street maybe she'll decide to come back on her own." Kelly added hopefully.

"So I guess this means, you won't make it to Kris's barbeque?"

"No, definitely not, because if the kid does turn up, I am going to come home, take a nice long bath, and sleep for twelve hours." Kelly responded trying not to relish the thought too much. "Could you let Kris know, I really don't want to have to explain it again to her and besides I really should leave the line free in case someone is trying to get in touch."

"Not a problem, I will talk to Kris, and if you need anything, just give me a call." Sabrina added sincerely.

"I will, keep your fingers crossed that she turns up all right." Kelly replied hopefully.

"I will, talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Kelly made herself a quick sandwich, and headed back to the orphanage. Someone had apparently convinced Laura to go home for a little while because she was now wearing a new change of clothes and seemed a bit calmer.

"Have you found anything?" Laura asked as Kelly walked into her office.

"No, nothing on my end, I take it that means she didn't show up at school or back here."

"The police just left, they are going to distribute her photo to the papers and the news." Laura replied.

"Laura, that will help more than anything, it provides you with quite a few more people who might recognize her."

"Kelly, I'm so worried, she needs her medication, and I'm afraid that someone may have hurt her. She's really a beautiful girl, and I hate to think what may have happened."

"We don't know that anything has happened yet, so don't worry about things until we know what we are dealing with. Has there been anything different or something that may have been a change to Joanne's routine?"

"There's a new floor monitor, why do you ask?"

"It's just sometimes, a change in a child's daily pattern can cause them to react in ways you don't expect." Kelly responded making sure to protect her sources.

"I have to admit, that it hasn't been smooth transition for Joanne. She was very fond of the previous monitor, and the new monitor is very strict. Joanne doesn't view herself as a child. She is rather extraordinary in her perceptions of the world, and her vast knowledge of just about anything. However, she is still a child and she needs to accept rules and discipline even when she feels that she is above such things."

"What kinds of disciplines are acceptable here?" Kelly asked uneasily.

"Corporal punishment is still allowed although it is not our first method. In most cases, losing privileges and or receiving extra chores are the most common disciplines." Laura explained.

"Does the staff decide these punishments, or do you?"

"For minor offenses, the staff has the right to reprimand the child, for serious matters they are supposed to come to me."

"So locking a child in a closet, making them hold their hand over a fire, or being deprived of sleep would not be considered acceptable punishments?" Kelly asked emotionally.

"No, of course not. Why would you even think that?" Laura asked confused and irritated.

"Is the new matron's name, Beamish?" Kelly questioned.

"Joanne's monitor you mean? Why yes it is." Laura replied still not understanding.

"Laura, if I'm right then the monitor that you hired is the same woman who worked in the orphanage I was at. She is a cruel, merciless woman who shouldn't be near children. I can't prove that she's done anything here, yet, but if I were you, I would get her away from the kids as soon as possible."

"Kelly, what makes you think something like that is going on. I will move her to an area where she doesn't have direct contact with the kids but I'm going to need some proof before I can just fire her."

"I can't be more specific right now but I will get you proof, and now I'm going to look around the school, maybe Joanne will try to contact her friends." Kelly said as she got up to leave.

Kelly began to get an uneasy feeling that time was beginning to run out. Joanne had been missing for nearly twenty-four hours and no one had seen her. Runaways were not usually so good at remaining unseen, however, kidnapped children were far more likely to disappear without a trace. Then the phone rang in the car; Kelly had been concentrating so intently that the phone startled her when it rang.

"Hello," she said answering the phone.

"Is this Kelly Garret?"

"Yes, it is." Kelly said recognizing the voice as that of the perky librarian she had spoken to earlier in the day.

"I just wanted to let you know that a young girl just came in and requested the book you had mentioned earlier."

"Can you make sure that she stays there until I arrive?" Kelly requested.

"I will keep an eye on her, and I will delay getting the book for her."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Kelly said as she put the phone down. She checked traffic and then spun around in a U-turn and headed towards the library, which was no more than ten minutes from where she was.

Parking was not so easy to come by this time around and so she parked in the fire lane and headed up the stairs to the children's literature section. She saw Joanne sitting at a table reading quietly, looking like any other kid, her school bag filled with books. Kelly approached the perky librarian and thanked her for the call. The other librarian just ignored her, but her air indicated that she disapproved of the way things were handled.

Kelly left the desk where the librarians were and walked over to the table where Joanne was reading.

"Hello," she said warmly as the young girl looked up.

"Hello," the girl responded pleasantly if a bit unsure.

"The librarian over there told me that you were reading the book I was going to request, and I just had to come over and introduce myself to a fellow kindred spirit." Kelly said trying to make the girl feel at ease.

"So you're a fan of the books?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I've read all of them but this one. Actually, I've read a few chapters of this one, whenever I have some free time. Since the book can't be taken out, I sometimes read it on my lunch hour. Did you just start it?"

"Yes, I've just started it, I can't get here very often."

"Besides Anne, who is your favorite character?" The girl questioned.

"Probably Diana, she's always been my favorite heathen goddess." Kelly said quoting from the book.

The girl smiled back knowingly. "I'm partial to Ruby Gillis, she's a more tragic figure than Diana. Diana just goes on to become a frumpy, middle aged woman, Ruby is taken in the blossoming of youth." She replied dramatically.

Kelly chuckled at the vivid description that had just taken place. "I suppose you have a point there. I know this is rather unusual, but it isn't often that I meet a kindred spirit like you and so I was wondering if you might like to get something to eat. There's a place across the street that serves great burgers and has the best milk shakes that I know of. I mean you could give your parents a call and let them know where you are."

"I don't live with my parents." The girl stated. "I'm a ward of the state."

"So who should you call to let them know where you are?"

"Actually, I don't really need to call anyone because they aren't expecting me until 6:00," the girl replied.

"Well if you're interested the offer stands." Kelly said encouragingly.

Kelly could tell that the girl was weighing the risks verses the benefits, and decided to let her have a few minutes to think over the decision.

"I've got to make a phone call, so mull over the idea, and let me know when I get back."

Kelly walked over to the desk, and was grateful to see that the other librarian was gone and only the perky one remained.

"May I use your phone for just a moment, I need to call the orphanage to let them know that we have found the girl."

"Sure just dial 9 first and then the number." The librarian replied.

The phone barely rang, when a more panicked sounding Laura answered the phone.

"Hello Laura, this is Kelly, I've found Joanne, she seems to be fine, but before I bring her back I'm going to take her to get something to eat. I've got the feeling that she's hungry and I'm sure she will be happy to be coming back. I just need a little time with her."

"Oh Kelly, thank you. I am so relieved. Did she say why she left, or did someone take her?

"I haven't gotten that far with her yet, but I think she'll tell me more if I take her out for a burger, than if a bunch of people start trying to cross-examine her."

"You're probably right. Just bring her back soon, I am just so relieved that she is o.k."

"I promise, I'll bring her right back after we've finished eating, give the police a call and let them know that she's been found."

"I will, thank you again for all your help."

"You're welcome, I'll see you in a little while."

Kelly hung up the phone and walked over to Joanne's table. Joanne had already returned the book to the librarian and packed up her belongings.

"So what did you decide?"

"I decided that I'd like to try one of those milk shakes, but only if I can pay you back for what I order."

"Not this time, I invited you so it's on me; maybe the next time we have lunch, I'll let you pick up the tab."

"Very well, lead the way." the girl replied.

They headed across the street and were seated quickly at the restaurant.

"By the way, my name's Kelly." She said as they were seated at the table.

"Joanne, pleased to meet you," she said putting out her hand to shake Kelly's.

"You said that you were an orphan," Kelly began a little hesitantly.

"Sort of," came the girls reply.

"How can you sort of be an orphan?" Kelly questioned.

"Well, actually I'm only going to be an orphan until my mother can get a better job. You see I have this medical problem, and the medication and the visits to the doctor were more than my mother could afford, so she had to put me in the orphanage."

"Do you see your mother regularly then?" Kelly asked.

"I see her a couple times a month, she works a lot." Joanne replied.

"I'm sure that she comes as often as she can to see you." Kelly said encouragingly.

"It's hard for her to visit, because it makes her feel like she's not doing her best as a mother, but I know that she's trying."

"So have you decided what you are going to order," Kelly asked as she looked at the menu.

"I think so, I'm getting the double cheeseburger rare, fries, and a chocolate shake."

"Rare, huh," Kelly said mulling over the choices.

"Yes, anything else cooks out the entire flavor," the girl replied.

"I prefer mine to have already stopped mooing," Kelly responded. "I think I'll get the same only with the burger well done."

The waitress came by and took the orders, and Kelly began to wonder how she was going to tell Joanne that she was going to take her back to the orphanage.

"We seem to have a lot in common," Kelly continued. "We both like double cheeseburgers, chocolate shakes, Anne of Green Gables, and we're both orphans, at least sort of orphans."

"You were an orphan?" Joanne asked surprised.

"Yes, but I always had hope that my parents were going to come for me, unfortunately that never happened. "

They continued to talk easily and this bright and friendly child charmed Kelly. She wished that she had told Joanne immediately who she was, and that she had been looking for her. Kelly feared that now she may have to break the fledgling bonds of trust that had begun between them. Dinner arrived, and Kelly was still not convinced that the child would eat the quite rare burger in front of her. Kelly's fears were unfounded as Joanne began to eat heartily, all the while maintaining a healthy stream of conversation.

After a pause in the conversation, Kelly began, "Joanne, I have to tell you something. I'm a private investigator and I was asked to try and find you by Miss Turner."

The girl just shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "I kinda knew that. I remembered seeing you at the orphanage, and a couple of the other girls mentioned that your name was Kelly Garrett and that you were a detective, so when you approached me at the library, I knew I was busted. I was just glad that you didn't make a scene and hall me out of there, lecturing me about running away. You see I would never have agreed to come over here with you, if I hadn't seen you before back at the orphanage. You can never be too careful, even strangers who are kindred spirits have the potential to be dangerous."

Kelly shook her head and laughed. "Well, I guess we've both been playing games here. I am going to have to take you back to the orphanage tonight, and I've already contacted Miss Turner to let her know. I'll leave the lecturing to her."

"Kelly, I don't know if you have any influence with Miss Turner and I'm not trying to get out of any punishments, I realize that I did something wrong, it's just..." the girl hesitated.

"You're afraid of Beamish," Kelly spoke up.

"Not really afraid," Joanne said trying to hide her uneasiness. "How did you know about her?"

"I have my sources," Kelly replied. "Long ago, I dealt with Beamish, and I've talked to Miss Turner about it. I may need your help to get rid of her for good, but for now she's been removed as your floor monitor and she's not to have any contact with the children. If she so much as talks to you, you call me, and I will take care of it." Kelly added reassuringly.

"I hope that will be enough, but I will call you if I need your help, thanks for the dinner Kelly, and for helping me to get rid of Beamish. She's actually the reason, I ran away." Joanne responded.

"Hello Kelly," the tall police officer said as he moved around to the side of the table.

Kelly looked up surprised to see the police officer, and especially this particular one.

"Adam, how I'd like to say it was a pleasant surprise, but you know how much I hate to lie." Kelly responded tersely.

"Now Kelly, this does surprise me, I never thought of you as a kidnapper." The officer replied looking down at Joanne.

"What are you talking about, I was just getting her something to eat before I took her back to the orphanage. I just called them, why don't you check that out."

"Officer, if I may speak, Miss Garrett did not abduct me, I was a runaway, she found me at the library, she's buying me dinner, and now I'm going back to the orphanage." Joanne added.

"Stan, why don't you escort the young lady to the patrol car, we'll have to take her down to the precinct, until the woman at the orphanage is contacted." Adam said addressing the other officer who had just walked up to the table.

"Adam, just call the woman at the orphanage and she will clear all this up." Kelly responded annoyed.

"I'm really very sorry, Kelly, but this is a serious offense, not some traffic ticket. You have the right to remain silent," he began.

"You really are arresting me," Kelly replied in disbelief. "Adam is this your way of getting back at me. If it is, I'll have your badge for it."

Without acknowledging her comments, he finished reciting her rights to her. Then with a grin, he grabbed her left arm and clamped on the handcuff on it, then grabbed her other arm and pulled it behind her back, attaching the second cuff.

"I always thought that you'd look good in these," he said quietly in her ear.

"You are going to regret this." Kelly said with conviction.

"Maybe, but you know that I'm really enjoying this right now." He said low so that only Kelly could hear him.

"Let's go," he said pushing her towards the door.

Another police car pulled up just as they came out the door.

"Good we can take you to the precinct in a separate car from the kid." Adam informed her.

Kelly made no reply, but she flashed him a look that indicated just how she was feeling. The first car pulled away and she could see Joanne looking back at her from the back window. It was one thing for Adam to do this to her, it was another to subject a kid to being sent to the police station when it wasn't necessary.

"Aren't you glad that I made arrangements for us to ride together. I thought you might enjoy catching up on old times." Adam said as he pushed Kelly into the back seat.

"Yes, those wonderful times, when I must have been temporarily insane to have dated you. I know that you're a creep, but this may just top all of your previous transgressions."

When they arrived at the station, Adam led Kelly back to the finger printing area. He removed the handcuffs and proceeded to fingerprint her. Then he took her back into the room to get her mug shot taken. When he was finished, he walked her down to a cell with two hookers, and another woman possibly strung out on heroin. Kelly had not said anything until she reached the door of the cell.

"When will I be able to make my phone call?" She inquired.

"You know that's my priority right now," he replied. "I will get to that just as soon as I can." He said as he closed the door behind her.

Kelly paced the cell, furious that this jerk was abusing his power as a police officer. She wanted to make her phone call and get this straightened out. The hookers just watched her pace as they talked quietly to each other, while her other cellmate now lay passed out on the floor of the cell. Finally after 90 minutes, another officer appeared and offered to take her to make her phone call. Remembering that Sabrina was going to be over Kris's house that evening, Kelly dialed Kris's number.

"Hello," Kris answered enthusiastically.

"Hi Kris, it's Kelly."

"Kel, where are you, we've missed you?"

"Actually Kris, I'm sorry to call you like this, but I'm in jail."

"Jail? What are you doing in jail?" Kris replied not quite believing Kelly.

"I've been arrested for kidnapping," Kelly responded.

"Kidnapping? Kelly what's going on, is this some kind of joke?"

"Yes, and no, I'm not kidding but this former cop that I dated decided that he wanted to take this little joke of his farther than he should have. I'm down at the third precinct. I know that you've got people over, so maybe you could ask Sabrina to come down. I'm not sure about bail, but they should have spoken with Laura Turner, the director of the orphanage. It's a long story, but if you contact her that would probably help to spring me."

"Kelly, I will tell Bri and we'll both come down to get you. Just be patient, we'll get you out."

"Thanks Kris, I look forward to seeing you."

Kelly was returned to her cell where one of the hookers was now asleep. The other one no longer had a companion to talk to, so she struck up a conversation with Kelly.

"So what did they get you for?" She asked.

"Kidnapping." Kelly replied disgustedly.

The woman looked surprised, "You don't look like a kidnapper."

"Do they look a certain way?" Kelly responded sarcastically.

"I guess not, if you're one." She replied with a wry smile.

Kelly chuckled briefly, "I'm sorry, I have just spent the last two days looking for a missing child and when I find her, I end up getting thrown into jail for kidnapping her. It sometimes, makes you wonder if helping people out, is all it's cracked up to be."

"Yeah, that's the way I see it too. In my line of work, I'm just helping people out, and all I get is grief for it. I'm Marcie, by the way."

"Kelly, and did it take you long to get your phone call?" Kelly questioned.

"I didn't use mine, my friend here, called her brother, but who knows when he'll get here."

Kelly continued to talk with her for another hour or so, when she heard two familiar voices on the other side of the door. Sabrina and Kris had arrived. Within a few minutes the guard had arrived to open the door. As Kelly got up to leave she stopped for a moment and said to Marcie, "If you ever get tired of helping people give me a call and maybe I can help you with finding another line of work."

"I might just do that," Marcie replied. "I'll also keep a closer eye on people, because you never know who may be a kidnapper."

Kelly just shook her head, smiled and walked down the hallway. As the door opened she saw Sabrina, Kris and Laura all waiting.

"Oh Kelly, I'm so sorry." Laura spoke first.

"It's not your fault, Laura." Kelly replied.

"Yes, it is, I didn't contact the police immediately after you called. I told Lisa and Valerie first, then I called the police. I guess the officers didn't get the message right away. Then I came to pick up Joanne, I was still here filling out paperwork when your friends showed up."

"Laura, it wasn't your fault. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kelly added. Adam Martin picked me up," she continued addressing the remark to Sabrina.

"I see, he still hasn't gotten over your break up." Sabrina affirmed.

"I guess you could say that." Kelly agreed.

"So you dated the guy who arrested you?" Kris asked trying to follow the conversation.

"They were practically engaged." Sabrina pointed out.

"It was right at the beginning of the police academy, we were in the same class. We went out for awhile, I broke up with him just before I started working for Charlie." Kelly explained.

"What happened" Kris asked not seeming to realize that she might be prying just a little.

"I discovered that he had a bit of a temper and let's just leave it at that, O.K. Kris." Kelly replied wishing just to get home and sleep for awhile.

"Sure Kel, it was just an odd coincidence." Kris said trying to smooth things over.

"You can go now, Garrett," the officer replied as he signed the last piece of paper in a stack of forms.

"Thank you," Kelly replied relieved that this was finally coming to an end.

Kris began to drive her home but Kelly said she would need to get her car.

"Don't worry about your car, Kel. Kris and I will stop by and pick it up in the morning, and bring it over to your house." Sabrina added, having already found out that Kelly's car had been towed for being in a fire lane. She would get it tomorrow, with Bosley who had the registration papers. Kelly looked exhausted and Sabrina thought it best, to just get her home and let her get some rest.

Kelly was too tired to put up a fight and she thanked Sabrina for the offer. When they finally arrived at her house, Kelly thanked Kris and Sabrina for coming to her aid and conveyed just how grateful she was to be home. As she got inside, she didn't even bother to change out of her clothes, instead she just pulled back the covers and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when she awoke, Kelly walked over to the window and looked out at the drive. There was her car sitting safe and sound. She walked out to the step and picked up the newspaper and noticed that there was a note on her car. She went over removed the note and walked back inside. The note was from Sabrina, stating the obvious that her car was returned and hoping that she had gotten some rest. Kelly would call her later, to thank her for getting the car, but for right now she just wanted to have some peace, read the paper and drink a cup of coffee.

After showering and getting dressed, she began to feel like herself again. She called Laura Turner and asked if she could meet with her. Laura was still apologetic for not having contacted the police immediately the day before. Kelly was not angry about that. She wanted to discuss the matter of Beamish with Laura. While Kelly was being held the day before, she found herself thinking about Beamish and what she might do to Joanne in response to running away. Although Laura had assured Kelly that Beamish would not be working on Joanne's floor, it was still a relatively small building and Beamish could be cunning. Kelly would suggest to Laura that hidden cameras be installed. She knew that Laura would argue that the cost would be prohibitive, but Kelly was going to offer the equipment free of charge. She would also agree to maintain it and review the tapes.

Kelly headed off to Laura's office and after encountering the arguments she had expected, she managed to convince Laura to give the idea a try. Kelly would install the cameras the next day that the kids were at school, and before Beamish's shift began. She would then ask the girls to tell her if they were punished for anything or if anything unusual had happened . During the first week, that Kelly viewed the tapes, nothing seemed to occur. It was very mundane, and Beamish did not do anything that could have been viewed in a negative manner. Then one morning when Kelly picked up the girls for school, she noticed that they were acting strange.

"So why are you all so quiet?" Kelly asked.

"I guess we're just sleepy ," came Lisa's almost rehearsed reply.

"So how come, everyone is so tired?

"I'm not going to lie to her." Joanne replied.

"Would you just shut up," Valerie whispered harshly.

"O.K. what's going on?" Kelly asked again.

"We heard that Beamish hit a girl down on the second floor and that she locked her in the utility closet until she stopped crying." Joanne spoke up.

"Why didn't you want to tell me this? I had asked you to let me know if anything happened so why did you hesitate to tell me?" Kelly questioned sounding more harsh than she meant to sound.

"We thought that you meant that if something happened to us, we were supposed to tell you." Lisa tried to explain.

"I see, it's O.K. if Beamish does it to other people as long as it isn't you."

"We don't want her coming after us. I mean there is no way to prove she did this. It's easy for you Kelly, you don't have to live here. I know that you have been trying to help us, but you can't be here all the time. I'm afraid of Beamish and I don't want her to come after me." Valerie pointed out emphatically.

"Girls, I'm sorry that I seem to be making this difficult for you, but if I am to help you, I really do need your assistance. By telling me this today, you may already have started the process of getting rid of Beamish."

"I hope so, because if she finds out, I don't want to even think about what she'll do to us." Valerie replied uneasily.

"I think that Kelly's right, if we don't tell her what's going on, how's she going to be able to help." Joanne argued.

"Girls, have a good day at school, and try not to worry. I will do what I can." Kelly said reassuringly as they all got out of the car.

Kelly headed back to the orphanage, and gathered the most recent tapes. While viewing them, Kelly recalled the fear that Beamish had caused her, and now she could see that same fear in the faces of these children. Every time the woman appeared, the kids' demeanor changed., although in the film she did nothing that could be considered wrong. Then Kelly saw a girl in the hall, alone until she is discovered by Beamish. Beamish strikes the girl across the face, and then shoves her into an open room, which Kelly recognized as the utility closet. The old woman walks away from the door, then goes back and says something. Kelly wished that she had audio but unfortunately the video was all she had to depend on. Later that same night, Kelly sees Beamish go into a room and later appears with a blonde girl and some magazines. She rolls up the magazines and begins to hit the child repeatedly. She unlocks the utility closet door, and pulls out the first girl. The two children remain still as Beamish pulls out a lighter. At first, it looks as though she is going to burn the magazines, but then she grabs the hand of blond girl and holds her hand to the flame of the lighter. The girl fights and pulls away. Beamish grabs her and puts her in the closet, then turns and says something to the other girl who hurries down the hall out of view. Beamish leaves for a few minutes and then returns to let the blonde girl out of the closet. She says something to the girl who nods in the affirmative and then heads back to her room.

Kelly continued to watch until the time stamp indicated that Beamish's shift was over. She rewound the tape and headed to Laura's office where she showed them to her. After viewing the tapes, Laura is appalled and angry and immediately gets on the phone and requests to see Beamish.

Beamish entered Laura Turner's office and saw Kelly seated in front of the desk. She looked at her hard and then a slight, knowing smirk came across her face. Kelly looked back at her, and felt a mix of vindication and pity that she had not expected.

"Miss Turner, you asked me here, so what is it that you need." Beamish asked.

"I need to ask you some questions about your actions regarding the wards in your care." Laura replied using her most professional demeanor.

"I don't believe we've met," she said walking over towards Kelly.

Kelly felt a cold chill run down her spine, and she was unsure of how to respond. Finally she said, "We met a long time ago, you've probably forgotten."

"Your name?" Beamish inquired seemingly enjoying the discomfort that she was causing Kelly.

"Kelly Garrett," Kelly stated firmly.

"Yes, I do recall a child with that name, she was rather small and scrawny if my memory is correct. If that was you, you've overcome those weaknesses. May I ask why you are here?"

"I asked her to be here," Laura responded. "She's a private investigator."

"I must have gotten you mixed up with someone else then," Beamish replied. "The young girl named Kelly that I recall had a great many fears." Beamish said emphasizing the word fears. "She was also very clingy to a rag doll and she was definitely not the type of child who would become a private investigator when she got older." Beamish added relishing the affronts to Kelly's psyche that she had managed to inflict.

"I may have changed, but you are very much like I remember you." Kelly replied. "Hopefully, what goes on here today will finally provide you with what you deserve."

"I have been made aware of some accusations about your behavior and in particular the punishments that you give out to the children." Laura said as she tried to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"So what am I being accused of?" Beamish asked deliberately.

"I've been told that you have taken things from the children and destroyed them, that you have forced them to stay in locked closets for hours at a time, that you have prevented some children from sleeping at night by continually waking them, and that you have threatened them with physical harm." Laura explained without emotion.

"I see and who exactly has told you these things." Beamish responded glaring at Kelly.

"I just want to hear what you have to say about these accusations as they may affect your employment not to mention the possibility of prosecution." Laura continued.

"In that case, I think I will need a lawyer, before I respond to your questions. I am here to work this evening, have you decided to fire me, or is this a reprimand."

"Since you are unwilling to explain yourself, I have no other option, but to terminate your employment at this time." Laura responded firmly.

"I will get my things from my locker, and Miss Turner you will be hearing from my attorney. Miss Garrett, I hope that you enjoyed this, because I will certainly enjoy paying you back." Beamish venomously fired back at the two women in the office as she headed out the door.

Kelly just sat quietly looking at the floor. Laura let out a sigh, and sat back down in her chair.

"I hate confrontations, but I can't believe the nerve of that woman. I didn't agree with you at first about the videotaping, but without it we really wouldn't have any proof. It would be her word against the word of the kids."

"The words of children are often not believed, this could have been stopped years ago, but like you said, it was the word of an adult versus the word of a child." Kelly affirmed.

"Thank you for doing this Kelly, I know that it must have been difficult at times."

"I'm just grateful that she'll be away from kids, do you think that I could see Joanne for a few minutes."

"Sure, did you want me to have her sent down, or did you want to go up to her room."

"I think, I'll go to see her upstairs."

"O.K., and thanks again."

The orphanage was fairly new, but Kelly couldn't help but think how similar they all seemed. When she arrived on the third floor, she headed down the hallway to the last door on the right. She could hear voices talking incessantly behind the door, but when she knocked they all stopped, then there were small bursts of faint giggles, before one of Joanne's roommates appeared at the door.

"Hello Miss Garrett," the girl replied unsure of what to say next.

"You must be Becky," Kelly said looking down at the girl. "You're the only one of Joanne's friends that I haven't met.

The girl stammered out that she was indeed Becky, and was genuinely surprised that the woman knew who she was.

"Can I come in?" Kelly asked the girl, who had opened the door, but had also managed to block the entrance.

"Oh sure, I'm sorry, we don't get visitors this late very often. Does Miss Turner know that you are here?"

"Yes she does," Kelly assured her.

"Would you get out of the way already," Joanne said as she made her way to the door.

"I just came to let you girls know that Miss Beamish will no longer be working here at all. Miss Turner has asked her to leave."

The girls all grinned broadly except for Joanne. Kelly noticed this immediately and wished that she could talk to her alone.

"Girls, would you mind if I spoke to Joanne by herself for a few minutes?"

The girls looked over at Joanne, and when she nodded that it would be O.K., they all headed down the hall to another room.

"You don't seem happy that Beamish is gone?" Kelly questioned her gently.

"I am glad that she's gone, but Kelly I'm not sure she's just going to accept getting fired and do nothing in retaliation."

"Actually, she's already threatening to sue but Joanne that's not something you will have to worry about."

"Kelly, I didn't really think about that, but , well," the girl hesitated, trying to find the right words.

"You don't have anything to worry about, if you like I'll come by next week and pick you and the other girls up in the morning and take you to school. When I can, I will pick you up from school." Kelly spoke reassuringly.

"No, I'm not worried so much about me, I'm more worried about you. She knows that you are the one who helped us and she might try to hurt you."

Kelly could not believe that this small child who had been through so much, was more concerned about her safety.

"A long time ago, Beamish could hurt me, but she can't do anything more to me now. I can take care of myself, after all, I am a former police officer, and a detective." Kelly replied trying to relieve her fears.

"I know, I was just hoping to see you every now and then, and I don't want to have anything to do with you getting hurt."

"You will see me, probably more than you'll want to." Kelly said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll always want to see you," Joanne replied as she wrapped her arms around Kelly and hugged her tightly.

Kelly kissed her lightly on the top of the head, and patted her gently on the back. "You've got to promise me that you'll not worry, and that you will be ready on time when I pick you up for school on Monday.

"I promise, "but I can't promise that Valerie will be ready." She added as she slipped out of Kelly's hug.

"I will see you on Monday; if you need me for anything before that , you know how to reach me." Kelly said as she got up from the bed.

Kelly found herself becoming more attached to Joanne each day. She stopped by in the morning to pick up the girls and she enjoyed their morning chatter. Occasionally, when she got out of work early, she would pick up the girls and they would go out for ice cream, or Kelly would take them to the park. For nearly three weeks, she had enjoyed the role of surrogate mother to the girls. However, she knew that she was going to have to stop seeing them completely for awhile, perhaps an extended period of time. Charlie had given them a new assignment, and she would be out of town. She stopped by to pick up the girls from school, and explained that she wouldn't be seeing them for awhile, that it was just a part of her job. The girls were all disappointed , but Joanne seemed the most affected. She put on a brave face, when Kelly dropped them off, but Kelly could read the sadness in her eyes. Joanne was feeling abandoned, and for the first time since she had started working for Charlie, Kelly questioned her desire to do her job.

After the girls disappeared from view, Kelly started up the car and began to head away. The next red light stopped her, but when the light turned, she did not continue on her way home. Instead, she headed back to the orphanage. She pulled into the parking lot, and headed inside to Laura Turner's office. She knocked the door, and Laura answered It..

"Hello Kelly," she greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi Laura," Kelly replied. "Do you have a few minutes, I have some questions to ask you.?"

"I don't know?" Laura responded a little hesitantly. "Questions from a detective usually means that someone's in trouble."

"No, I didn't mean to imply anything like that, no these are personal questions."

Now the look on Laura's face registered complete confusion.

"I'm sorry," Kelly said noticing the strange look that Laura was giving her. "I don't seem to be phrasing my questions particularly well. You see, I was wondering about the requirements for someone who may be interested in adopting a child."

"Why do you know someone?" Laura asked.

"Actually, I was thinking of possibly doing it, myself."

"I guess I figured that out, but Kelly I have some bad news if that is the case. For one thing, you are a single woman, and although single adoptions are not unheard of, they are not commonplace. Secondly, I can't imagine anyone letting a child be placed with someone in your line of work. The inherent danger that is involved with your job, just wouldn't make a placement practical."

"What if the line of work changed?" Kelly questioned.

"I guess it would depend on what it changed to, however, like I said single parent placements are still rare. Is it who I think it is, that you are thinking of adopting?"

"If you are thinking that it's Joanne, then yes." Kelly replied.

"Kelly, I am going to be honest with you. Adopting Joanne would be one of the most difficult things that you could attempt. Her mother gave up custody to the state, but I honestly think she would try to reclaim custody if someone actually tried to adopt Joanne. In addition, her medical bills are extremely high. She has had at least five operations already and she's only eleven years old. The teenage years can be some of the most troubling for those with Crohn's disease."

"I don't care about the medical bills, I've got good insurance. She's just such a wonderful kid, I could do so much for her."

"You already have, you protected her from someone who was causing her harm, and at dinner, you are all, she and her roommates talk about, well you and Shaun Cassidy. You even got sent to jail for her." Laura added jokingly.

"I just feel like I could do more, she's so bright and perceptive, I would like to give her every chance to develop her talents."

"Kelly, I can give you the paperwork, but I'm telling you now, that you don't have much chance."

"Thanks Laura, I'll think about what you've said."

Kelly took the papers and headed back to her car. She was dismayed to hear that it would be difficult to adopt Joanne, yet she still felt strangely determined to do so. She began to head for home, and realized that it would be a good idea to talk the situation over with someone else. She picked up the car phone and dialed Sabrina's number.

"Hello," Sabrina answered quickly.

"Hi Bri, it's Kel, are you busy?"

"I'm just packing, you recall that we do begin work on a new case in the morning."

"Yeah, I know, I need to get home and pack as well, but I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. I could stop by and pick you up, I'm not to far from your place right now."

Sabrina had just finished eating, but the tone in Kelly's voice indicated that she needed to talk, so Sabrina agreed.

"I will see you in a few minutes, then, bye." Kelly confirmed as she set the phone back down.

Kelly arrived at Sabrina's apartment quicker than Sabrina had expected, but she waved at her through the window, that she would be down in a minute. Kelly recalled the time that she had pulled up in front of Sabrina's apartment, there was an explosion and Jill had yelled that Sabrina had been killed. It had been one of the scariest moments of her life. Thankfully, it had been just a ruse to try and flush out the killer and Sabrina was fine. Sabrina came bounding out the door, and hopped into the car quickly.

"So what's up?" Sabrina asked energetically.

"What's with you?" Kelly questioned as Sabrina seemed more chipper than usual.

"I was just listening to the Polonaise." Sabrina replied, you know how inspiring that is for me.

"Yes, I know it does seem to brighten your day, why, I'm not sure, but hey whatever makes you happy."

"So beside the overwhelming desire to dine with me, what else is going on?" Sabrina asked directly.

"I'm not quite sure. I'm actually thinking of possibly leaving work, maybe take a leave of absence or perhaps leave all together."

"What?" Sabrina replied surprised. "When did all this start? I mean is there something going on that I'm no aware of? You're feeling all right, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm feeling fine," Kelly replied as she turned into the parking lot of the restaurant. It was a pleasant, warm, California evening and Kelly had decided that they should dine out on the patio. "I'll explain more when we get inside."

After they were seated, Sabrina, who had been quiet, spoke again. "So have you already decided to leave, or is the decision still up in the air?"

"Bri, I haven't made a decision, I just really need to air out my thoughts. I was hoping that you could give me some advice."

"O.K. here's my advice, I think you should stay, I mean Jill just left, and I don't want to have to work with someone new."

"So much for airing my thoughts." Kelly replied.

"I'm sorry Kel, go ahead."

"I'm thinking of adopting a child, and if I decide to do that, detective isn't exactly high on an adoption agency's list of preferred occupations."

Sabrina was beginning to see where this was leading, but she wasn't sure exactly what she should say to Kelly.

"So you're going to give up your career to adopt a child. What are you going to do to support the child?"

"Well that's a fly in the ointment right now, I honestly don't know. I thought about calling Alan and seeing if we could get back together, after all it was the job that got in the way of the relationship. He's a doctor, he would be a great provider and he's good with kids."

Sabrina could not believe what she was hearing. "You are going to give up your career, go back with Alan, and adopt a child?"

"Actually, I don't know what I'm going to do. When Charlie called us about sending us to Phoenix tomorrow, I felt terrible that I couldn't see Joanne anymore. I can't explain it, I just feel like she needs me and that if I'm not around something's going to happen to her. You know, I've worked with orphans before, but I've never really gotten this attached. I realized that my line of work didn't exactly lend itself to being a mother. I've always enjoyed working for Charlie, so this has never been a problem."

"It might be a good thing, that we are going to Phoenix, maybe it will give you a little space away from Joanne. Kelly, you've got a big heart, and the fact that this little girl may have shared some of the same hardships that you did as a child has created a bond between the two of you. I think you'll make a great mother some day, but I'm just not convinced that it's right now. I, also, don't think that getting back together with Alan, just so he can be a handy dad, is a good thing either."

"I know, you're right about that, I just want to remove the impediments that are in my way. Laura told me that as a single person, I had little chance of getting custody, and that the career would further hinder my chances. Basically, she said it would be impossible."

"So in other words, she basically threw down a gauntlet, and you are ready to prove her wrong."

Kelly smiled, Sabrina knew her too well. "Yes, I suppose that is the case."

The waitress who had taken their orders shortly after they were seated, now brought out the salads that they had ordered.

"So have you ready for tomorrow?" Sabrina said switching the conversation.

"No, I've still got some packing to do."

"You are still planning on going tomorrow?" Sabrina questioned.

"Of course, I'm not just going to quit in the middle of something."

"Are you sure you still want to be the bait for our embezzler and possible murderer?"

"I never want to be the bait, but it is basically my turn, and besides Charlie has already established our covers, it's too late to change."

"It's not too late now, but it would be tomorrow." Sabrina pointed out. "I just want to make sure that you are feeling up to it. This case doesn't have a lot of margin for error."

"I'll be fine, I swear to you that if I didn't feel like I could keep up my part, I wouldn't go through with it. I wouldn't put you or Kris in danger."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure that you felt that you had an out if you needed one."

When they finished dinner, Kelly paid the bill and she and Sabrina headed to her car.

"Kelly, Joanne really is a terrific kid, but just make sure that if you decide to do this, that you are doing it for her and not yourself. Whatever, you decide to do, I'll help you out any way that I can."

"Thanks Bri, I appreciate the words of wisdom, I just needed someone to listen and to give me some feedback."

As they approached Sabrina's apartment, Sabrina reminded Kelly that they had an early flight at 6:30 and that they were to meet Kris at the airport at 5:30.

Kelly affirmed the time and said goodnight, then headed home to pack and get ready for the next day.

She found it difficult to fall asleep, and just as difficult to wake up when the alarm went off at 4:30. She showered, had a quick breakfast, and headed off to the airport. She found Sabrina right away at about 5:15, near the baggage check. Kelly marveled at Sabrina's alertness even at such an earlier hour. Sabrina needed very little sleep to function at her best, a stark contrast to her own eight-hour requirement. At 5:30, they both became a little uneasy. Kris who was usually punctual had not arrived, and there seemed to be no reason for the delay. Traffic that early was as good as the L A freeway system ever got.

"Are you sure she knew what time to be here?" Kelly asked Sabrina trying to find some explanation.

"I was going to ask you the same thing , but I'm sure we got the same information." Sabrina replied glancing at her watch.

"You wait here, and I'll try her car phone and if I can't reach her on that, I'll try calling her at home, maybe her alarm didn't go off. I mean anything's possible."

Kelly found a phone, and dialed Kris's car phone, but there was no answer. She then dialed Kris's home number, but all she got was the answering machine. Kelly began to leave a message, trying to drag it out in the hopes that she might wake Kris if she were still sleeping. Kris never came to the phone. Kelly walked back over to Sabrina to let her know that she hadn't been able to reach Kris. Sabrina suggested that they call Bosley and have him go over to Kris's apartment. Bosley was less than thrilled to hear the phone at such an early hour, but he agreed that it was a good idea for him to get over to Kris's house. He would call them on Sabrina's car phone when he arrived, or they could contact him if she showed up in the meantime. Kelly waited uneasily while Sabrina went back to her car to wait for the call from Bos. It was now nearly 6:15 when Bosley finally reached Sabrina on the phone.

"Sabrina, I'm at Kris's house but she's not here. Nothing really seems amiss except that her car is still here. Was she planning on taking a cab to the airport?"

"I don't really know, I assumed that she would drive, but something just doesn't seem right. Bos, check the bedroom, does the bed look like its been slept in?"

"I already did, it looks like she slept there, but she didn't have time to make the bed."

"Bos, there is something wrong, Kris always makes the bed as soon as she gets up in the morning. It's second nature to her. I'll go get Kelly and we'll meet you over there. Will you call Charlie and tell him about the delay?'

"Sure, he doesn't like delays when it comes to important cases, but finding Kris is definitely the priority now."

Kelly was glad to see Sabrina again, but she could tell that something was amiss.

"Did Bos call?" she asked as Sabrina approached.

"Kris isn't at her house, but her car is still there. She apparently slept in her bed, but left it unmade." Sabrina related the details of her conversation with Bos.

"That's odd, Kris is so particular about making the bed. I just don't know where we should start . There hasn't been anything recently that sticks in my mind."

"Do you think it could have anything to do with the case in Phoenix?" Sabrina reasoned trying to figure out why Kris might be missing.

"I don't see how it could, we haven't even had contact with any of the people involved yet."

"Well, I told Bos that we would head over to Kris's house, we really don't have anything else to go on."

"I'll meet you there." Kelly replied as she picked up the suitcase and hurried to her car.

Kelly headed off in the direction of Kris's house, wondering what could possibly be going on. It would not be long before she knew. A few miles from the airport, while waiting for a traffic light, her phone rang.

"Hello," Kelly answered the phone hoping that it was Kris explaining where she was.

"Good morning, Kelly," the familiar but unexpected voice replied.

Then Kelly realized who it was, and she was beginning to wonder how much worse this day could become.

"What do you want?" Kelly replied unsure what to make of the call. "How did you get this number?" She questioned the caller now alarmed.

"I got the number from a friend of yours, I think that you may be looking for her." The woman replied smoothly.

She had Kris, but what exactly was she planning. "What do you want from me?" Kelly asked apprehensively.

"I was hoping that we might get together, to discuss the videotape. I figure that we could do an even exchange." Beamish shrewdly replied. I want to meet you by the railroad bridge, at the bottom of Weaver Street. Do you know the place?"

Kelly was vaguely familiar with the area, but said that she knew the spot.

"I will see you in 90 minutes, with the video, and tell Miss Duncan to stay away otherwise, I might have to trade you, a dead Miss Munroe."

"I might need more time, I don't have the video with me and the orphanage is on the opposite side of town." Kelly explained hoping to stall , so she would have more time to develop some kind of plan.

"You have 90 minutes, if you are not there, Miss Munroe will be disposed of."

"How can I be sure that you have Kris?"

"I'll let you speak to her." Beamish replied holding the phone up to Kris.

"Kelly, don't come it's a .." Kris was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Beamish, I'll be there in 90 minutes, make sure that nothing happens to Kris." Kelly replied heatedly.

"Kelly, you're in no position to make threats against me," and with that the phone went dead.

Kelly put down the receiver, and immediately turned the car around and headed in the direction of the orphanage. She picked up the receiver on the phone and dialed Sabrina's car.

"Hello," Sabrina answered anxiously.

"Bri, it's Kelly, I know where Kris is."

"Where, and how did you find her?"

"I got a phone call, it seems Beamish has taken Kris, she wants the videotape that Laura has in exchange for letting Kris go. I've got to meet her down in the industrial area near the swing bridge. She told me to tell you that if she sees you, she'll kill Kris."

"Kelly, you're not going down there alone, she's just using Kris as bait to get at you."

"Well at least that much of her plan is going to be a success. Please Bri, I can't risk Kris's life. Why don't you and Bos head over to the office, and I'll contact you when it's over."

"You are not being reasonable."

"You're right, I'm not but this is something I need to take care of myself." Kelly said as she hung up the phone.

Sabrina realized that convincing Kelly that she may need help was going to be futile, but Sabrina was not going to go back to the office and idly wait.

Kelly seemed to hit every light on her way to the orphanage. She had no intention of giving the video to Beamish but she needed to at least go through the motions, in case she was being followed. It was still early now, just a little after 7:00. Laura often came in early, but this was stretching even her dedication. Kelly knocked on Laura's door, but as she expected there was no answer. The kids were all finishing breakfast and Kelly decided that she had a moment to stop in and just see Joanne for a moment. She was fearful, that this might be her last chance to see her. Kelly entered the room and saw Lisa, Valerie and Becky eating at a corner table in the back, but she did not see Joanne. She walked over to the table and the girls were all happy to see her, but then they all grew quiet. Kelly noticed the change in their demeanor instantly.

"What's wrong?" She asked as they all seemed to focus on her.

"We just thought that you might be here to tell us something about Joanne," Lisa replied apprehensively.

"Why, what's happened to Joanne?" Kelly asked with concern.

"Miss Turner had to come in the middle of the night and take Joanne to the hospital, and when we saw you, we thought something might have happened." Valerie explained.

"No, I didn't even know that she was sick, I just stopped in to see Miss Turner, and thought I would stop over and say, 'hello,' to you girls."

"She was really sick, they were going to call an ambulance, but after they called Miss Turner, she said that she could get her to the hospital faster since she lives close by." Lisa explained further to Kelly.

"Girls, I appreciate you telling me, and I will definitely check on Joanne just as soon as I can. I have to go help another friend of mine that is in a little trouble right now. I will see all of you soon."

After exchanging goodbyes, Kelly left the orphanage and headed to the place where Beamish had asked to meet. When Kelly pulled up to the area, she noticed that there wasn't much activity going on. There were a few seagulls flying overhead, and old man fishing down further on the opposite side of the train tracks. She had arrived early, and luckily had remembered that there was a surveillance tape in her trunk. She would use this as her bartering chip with Beamish, however, she didn't actually count on Beamish exchanging Kris for the tape. The area was thick with brush, and although there were a few large warehouses in the area, they were mostly empty and no longer used. The bridge crossed a deep, watery chasm and the train tracks appeared to be the only, well used items in the area. Kelly noticed that the bridge was operated manually by someone sitting in a small tower. At least, there were a couple of people in the vicinity.

"I thought you were going to need more time," the shrill voice from behind her stated.

Kelly spun around to see Beamish holding a gun, and grinning broadly.

"I try to be prompt, where is Kris?" Kelly responded ignoring the gun in Beamish's hand.

"Miss Munroe is just fine, I assure you. I have nothing against her except for the fact that she's associated with you."

"Now Kelly, let me have the videotape."

"I won't give it to you till I see Kris." Kelly replied.

"Fine if you look to your right and up, you will see that your friend is safe in the bridge tower. My nephew is the bridge operator and he is keeping an eye on the situation. Should it become necessary, he will push your friend out of the tower."

Things were getting worse by the minute, she couldn't actually do anything to Beamish because if she did Kris would be sent to her death. Kelly began to slowly walk to the back of her car. She opened the trunk and rummaged around before she found the tape, she grabbed the tape with her left hand, and found a crow bar, which she grabbed with her right. Perhaps, if she dispatched of Beamish quickly enough, she would have time to reach the tower and get Kris out. However, as she stood up from looking inside the trunk, she felt a powerful blow to the small of her back. The pain was intense and Kelly fell to the ground. Beamish stood before her, ready to deliver another blow with the metal bat, but Kelly somehow managed to avoid it. She got up to run and Beamish set down the bat, pulled out the gun and fired. Beamish's shot was wide of its target. Kelly could clearly hear the sound of the train. If she could just get to the other side of the tracks without Beamish, before the train arrived, she could buy herself some time. Beamish seeing the train as well, put the gun away momentarily. Kelly dove in front of the train to the other side of the tracks and then stayed close to the edge of the hill, heading down and moving towards the tower. She was now directly under the bridge and could see the train above her, the loud metal clanging causing a deafening roar as it passed over the bridge. As she moved under the bridge, and onto the other side of the hill, she realized that the gradient of the hill was far steeper than on the other side, than from where she had originally descended. Having no other real alternative, she dug into the few divots that were in the side of the hill. Pulling herself up, she lost her footing a few times, but was able to hang on until she could once again make progress climbing. The train continued to speed pass, its sound overwhelming any noise she was making on her climb. Her back throbbed terribly, and the added strain of climbing was making it feel even worse. When she finally reached the top of the incline, she peered over the top and could see Beamish still standing near her car. The train had finally made its way through and Beamish was cautiously moving to the side of the hill. Kelly pulled herself over the edge and moved quickly toward the metal staircase that led to the bridge tower. She headed up the stairs slowly, trying to avoid making any noise, but Beamish noticed her and once again fired the gun in her direction. The shot was close to Kelly but ricocheted off the metal stair below her. Kelly wondered how Kris was doing, and what if anything was happening in the tower above her. She was pleasantly surprised when someone fired a shot from the tower at Beamish. Kelly now hurried up the stairs, expecting that Kris had somehow managed to free herself. Instead, when she arrived, she saw that the old man who had been fishing, had actually been Sabrina in disguise. Sabrina was holding a gun on Beamish's nephew as he was now removing the ropes from Kris's wrists.

"I didn't want to miss all the fun, I just didn't think sitting back at the office would be as exciting as this." Sabrina said as Kelly entered the tower.

"I'm glad that you didn't listen to me." Kelly replied relieved to see her.

"Kelly, I think she's stealing your car." Sabrina pointed out calmly.

"What!" Kelly exclaimed as she looked over the side of the tower.

"Should I shoot the tire?" Sabrina asked as she aimed at the car.

"I guess so," Kelly moaned disappointedly as she headed back out the door and down the stairs.

Sabrina took aim and hit the rear passenger side wheel. The wheel blew out, and the car seemed to careen back and forth, but Beamish was not stopping. Kelly arrived at ground level and watched as her car was now being driven on a rim. She pulled out the gun, from the holster she had strapped to her lower leg. She fired at the windshield, which fractured, but did not shatter. The car spun around now, and headed straight for her. Kelly ran towards the bridge. The mustang was now sparking fiercely, as the rim skimmed across the ground. Finally the axle gave way and the driver's side tire collapsed under the car . The car lurched forward and then came to a sudden stop. There was no movement from the car, and Kelly slowly began to approach it. Just as she reached the end of the bridge, she felt a sudden jolt and was sent falling backwards. The bridge had been set in motion. By the time that she steadied herself and looked up, Beamish was next to her, with a gun pointing down at her. Kelly did not think much about her response. Instead instinct took over and she managed to kick out Beamish's legs from under her. The woman landed with a thud, but quickly responded by lunging at Kelly and grabbing her by the throat. In spite of her age, the old woman's short, thick hands were powerful and Kelly had difficulty fighting her off. The bridge continued to move and from time to time there would be another jolt as it swung into its open position. Kelly managed to get to her feet, her legs unsteady on the rough metal of the bridge. Beamish's gun had fallen to the riverbank below, but Kelly's lay a few feet behind her. The old woman had gained her footing and now waited for Kelly's move. The gun lay close to the edge of the bridge. If Kelly went for it, she risked giving Beamish an opportunity to gain an advantage. The instability of the movements of the bridge also posed an added risk. Instead she decided to make her move towards Beamish. Kelly took a few steps near the woman and stopped.

"Why don't you just give up?" Kelly replied as she neared the woman.

"To be a quitter like you, so that you don't have to figure out a way to finish this." The woman spat back at her.

Kelly reached out and grabbed her by the collar of the coat she was wearing. "It's over and you're finally going to get what you deserve."

"This isn't over until one of us is dead; your friends seem to be having some problems up in the tower."

Distracted momentarily, Kelly looked up to see Sabrina fighting in the tower with Beamish's nephew. This slight distraction was all Beamish needed to take advantage of the situation. She dropped her shoulder and ran into Kelly, knocking her back to the bridge. Her momentum carried her past Kelly and she now crawled rapidly towards the gun. Kelly grabbed her leg and tried to hold back, but she kicked and fought until she reached the gun. Kelly managed to scramble to her feet and grabbed Beamish's arm before she could fire. The two women wrestled for the gun. Kelly had managed to gain control of it, but Beamish was now above her, preparing to strike. Kelly managed to get her legs pulled up between Beamish and herself and with some leverage, and all the strength she could muster Kelly flipped the woman behind her and off the bridge. Kelly didn't move for a moment, she just lay back, catching her breath and allowing for a moment to collect her thoughts. As she lay there the bridge began to swing back into place. Kelly sat up and looked to the tower. Sabrina waved down at her, indicating that everything was under control. When the bridge was back in place Kelly crossed over and met Sabrina at the base of the tower, with Beamish's nephew in tow. Kris was just coming down the stairs, the sleeve of her shirt stained with blood.

"What happened up there?" Kelly asked them both.

"This fellow had a few tricks up his sleeve. Apparently, he had a knife stashed up there. While I was paying attention to what was going on with you, he grabbed the knife and lunged at Kris. He also managed to hit the bridge controls, which is why the bridge opened when it did." Sabrina explained.

"I was wondering what was going on."

"Luckily, he only managed to graze Kris's arm with the knife, and then we were able to subdue him again. I have to admit, I was surprised at how much of a fight you had. That woman was pretty determined."

"I guess hatred has a way of fueling such intensity." Kelly said as she walked over to the edge of the bluff. She could see Beamish's body on the edge of land just before the river. She would no longer be able to use that hatred to threaten anyone.

"Bri, when I stopped at the orphanage today, they told me that Joanne's been taken to the hospital. Do you think that there is anyway you and Kris could wrap this up without me.

"Let me see what I can do." Sabrina went over to call the police Kelly's car phone, she would try to get in touch with her ex, Bill Duncan and try to get Kelly's statement changed to later in the day or even tomorrow. Kelly was anxious to get to the hospital to see Joanne, and appreciated Sabrina's efforts. As Sabrina approached, Kelly could see that things had not gone as she hoped.

"Did you get in touch with Bill?" Kelly asked as Sabrina approached.

"No, he was out to lunch when I called, but I talked to his partner and they'll be here shortly with some uniforms. Why don't you go to the hospital and if they need you, I'll send them over?"

"Bri, I really owe you on this one, thanks."

"No problem, I'll probably need to take Kris over to the hospital anyway to have them take a look at her arm, so we'll stop by and see how things are going with Joanne as well."

"O.K., I'll see you later." Kelly replied as she walked towards her car, then disheartened she realized that her car was going nowhere.

"Take mine," Sabrina yelled as she too realized Kelly's car was out of commission. "It's parked down the hill, on the first side street. Give Bos a call and see if he can pick us up."

Kelly rushed quickly down the hill to the car and headed to the hospital. When she arrived she headed to the desk to inquire about Joanne's condition and room number. She took the elevator up and saw Laura standing near the waiting area.

"Hi Kelly," Laura said as she saw Kelly getting off the elevator. "I'm so glad that you're here, she's been asking for you. What happened to you? Laura asked noticing the cuts and a noticeable bruise on Kelly's cheek.

"I had a run in with a former employee of yours. I'll tell you later about it. Can I go in to see Joanne?" Kelly asked.

"She's only permitted two visitors at a time. Right now, her mother is in there with a priest."

"A priest," Kelly asked worriedly.

"He's here to give her last rites," Laura said choking up.

Kelly's heart sank, "Laura that can't be, she was fine when I saw her last."

"That's what makes this so hard, it comes on without much warning, but if there is hope to be had, she's been given last rites twice before."

Kelly did not mention it to Laura, but she felt uneasy about Joanne's mother being there.

"Let me check on things, and then I'll try to get you in." Laura said as she headed down the hall, and went into a room. About ten minutes went by and she returned, the priest following her, with a small, slender, blonde woman who was crying and holding onto the priest. Laura stopped where Kelly was, and the woman and priest kept walking.

"Fr. Roth is taking Joanne's mom down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. You can see Joanne now."

Laura led Kelly down the hallway to the room, and then left her alone.

"I'll be down the hall if you need me." She said as she headed out of the room.

Kelly sat down beside the bed and looked at the small, frail child before her. She wished that she could somehow let her know that she was there. Kelly sat quietly for a few minutes and then took Joanne's small hand in hers. She saw the small cross of oil made on Joanne's forehead. She could hardly believe that the bright, energetic child of a few days ago, was now in such dire circumstances. Kelly fought back tears and wished that she could somehow take away the pain and the fear that she must have. Kelly was looking down at the small hand in hers when she heard her name weakly from the bed. She looked up and saw that Joanne had opened her eyes.

"Kelly, I knew that you would make it, I made them promise that they wouldn't take me to surgery until you came."

"Now you shouldn't be bullying people like that." Kelly responded.

"I wasn't bullying, I just wanted to see you. I'm not sure that I'm going to make it through this surgery. I heard the doctors and they didn't sound hopeful."

"I think you were just dreaming," Kelly said trying to give her some hope. "I talked to your doctors and they said that they're going to need your help, but that the surgery should be a success."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Kelly replied pretending to be indignant at the comment.

"Yes, you are, your voice changes when you lie or are nervous." Joanne stated.

"Now, you better never let anyone else know that about me because lying is part of my job, and if I don't do it well, then I could be in big trouble. I know I shouldn't have tried to get anything past you. I'm well aware of what a smart girl you are, and this surgery is serious, but your doctors are going to do the best job they can, and you are going to prove again what a tough kid you are."

"What happened to you?" Joanne asked noticing the bruise and cuts.

Kelly hesitated for a moment not sure of what she should tell Joanne. "I had to fight for someone who was very important to me. I didn't want her to have anything else to worry about."

"Did you win?" Joanne asked curiously.

"Of course, I did, could there really be any doubt?" Kelly replied confidently.

"I'm glad you won, but I sometimes worry about you because your job is so dangerous."

"It is dangerous, but I'm very lucky, I work with people who are very good at their jobs. We watch out for one another."

"I enjoyed meeting Kris and Sabrina when we went to the museums. Kris sure knew a lot about art, and Sabrina knew a lot about everything. They really didn't seem much like detectives to me. They don't seem mean enough."

"Detectives don't necessarily have to be mean. Part of the reason that we are able to solve so many cases is because people don't think we could be detectives."

"I guess that makes sense, are you ever afraid?" Joanne asked her solemnly.

"Sometimes, but you have to put fear out of your mind, otherwise it can get in the way."

"Kelly, I'm afraid now. I've been through surgeries before, but I'm just more scared this time. If something does happen to me, will you still stop over and see the other girls?"

"I'll be seeing them with you, I know they miss you already. You've got to keep positive thoughts. Your friends are depending on you"

"Will you stay with me, until they take me in for surgery?"

"Of course, I will."

"I'll be here too," the voice from behind Kelly spoke softly.

"Mom, this is my friend, Kelly?" Joanne said as she introduced the two women.

"I know, you were asking for her earlier, Miss Turner told me about all the things she's helped you with."

"I'm glad that you are both here, you should get to know one another." Joanne said groggily as she began to doze off.

"It's time to prep her for surgery," a man said as he and another orderly came into the room.

Kelly stood up and then bent down and kissed her on her forehead, then she walked out into the hall, so that her mother could have a few minutes alone with her.

Kelly walked down to the waiting room, and began to talk quietly with Laura. This had been one of the longest days of her life. She hadn't known of Beamish's whereabouts for years, but she could never quite shake the uneasiness she felt whenever she thought of her. Now knowing that Beamish was dead, Kelly realized that she had some closure, but she also knew that the memories and fear caused by Beamish would still lurk in her soul. Her back still throbbed and she knew that she should have it checked, but right now, her thoughts were focused on Joanne and not herself. Laura offered to get her some coffee and Kelly accepted. Laura sensed that she needed a few moments alone and left her to go get the coffee. Joanne's mother came down the hall and sat down in the chair across from Kelly.

"My daughter has become very fond of you," the woman spoke first to Kelly breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Your daughter is a very, special young lady." Kelly replied.

"I bet you're wondering how I could put her in an orphanage," the woman replied.

"It doesn't matter what I think or wonder about." Kelly responded.

"It does to me. I love my daughter, but after her father died, I couldn't keep up with everything. Joanne's had numerous surgeries, and the medical costs were more than I could afford. I lost our house and everything else trying to hold on to her. I tried working two jobs, but there was still never enough. As she got older, I wasn't around because of work. I knew that she was going to need something more than I was able to provide. When I let her become a ward of the state, I thought that I could keep trying to save so that some day we could get back together. I never thought that this was going to last as long as it has."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm in no position to judge, we all have to make our own decisions and choices." Kelly said quietly.

"I'm glad that you helped her, she really thinks that you're amazing. I don't know if I made the right decision, but I know I made the only decision I felt I had." She said as she got up and headed down the hallway.

Kelly sat quietly for a few minutes, glad for the silent respite. Before long, Laura returned with coffee, and Kelly explained to her what had transpired earlier in the day. Nearly an hour had passed since Joanne had been taken into surgery, when Sabrina and Kris arrived. Laura could hardly believe that Beamish had gone to such lengths.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Sabrina asked as she came up to Kelly.

"I'm all right, at least for right now." Kelly replied feeling drained of energy. "How's your arm, Kris?"

"It is a little sore, but luckily he didn't manage to get to much force behind it. I didn't even need stitches."

"So what's been happening here?" Sabrina asked cautiously.

"She's been in surgery for about an hour. We really haven't heard any news. The doctors said the operation usually took between two and four hours."

"Waiting is so hard in a situation like this, it is such an important time and yet there's really nothing you can do." Kris added.

"So when will the police want my statement?" Kelly inquired not really wanting to think about the events of earlier in the day.

"Bill will be expecting you to come in tomorrow morning around 10:00 a.m." Sabrina replied. "He managed to get permission from Sergeant Reynolds to delay your questioning."

"I always liked Sergeant Reynolds," Kelly replied. "He was always very fair to us at the academy."

"Yes, he always was fair to us, he really doesn't like Bill, so I guess the fact that it was you, helped."

"I knew there was another reason I liked him," Kelly said with a slight grin.

"Now Kelly, Bill isn't all that bad," Sabrina replied trying to defend her ex.

"No, you're right, I really do appreciate him, delaying the questioning until tomorrow."

They continued to talk for awhile, which helped to pass the time. Joanne had now been in surgery for over three hours and they still hadn't heard anything. Kris offered to go and get them something to eat, and Kelly realized that in spite of all that was going on, she was hungry. Kelly went to get her purse to get some money for Kris, but Kris just waved her away.

"I've got it covered, what do you want." Kris asked.

"Surprise me," Sabrina replied.

"I don't really care either, you know what I like so just pick out something," Kelly replied.

"O.K., you had your chance, if you don't like what I pick out, I don't want to hear any complaints." Kris admonished gently.

"I promise, no complaints." Kelly added.

"I may complain, it's a free country, but ultimately I don't think there will be a need to complain. Kris, you have my utmost confidence." Sabrina responded jokingly.

With that Kris headed toward the elevator. A short time later, Kris appeared with a tray of sandwiches, coffee, and pie. They began to eat and all were content with Kris's selections. After they were finished Kris returned the tray and plates to the cafeteria. When she returned Kelly tried to convince them to leave because she knew that they must be exhausted. Both Kris and Sabrina refused to go. As the hours passed, Kelly was pleased that they had remained. Their presence lessened the tension and made the time pass a bit more quickly. It was nearly four hours since Joanne had been taken into surgery, when a doctor still wearing scrubs approached the waiting area. His demeanor was serious and Kelly hoped that this was just his normal manner.

"Are you waiting for information on Joanne Warner?"

"Yes," Laura, Kelly, and Joanne's mother replied in subdued tones.

"I'm very sorry," he began, "but we weren't able to sustain her blood pressure, there just wasn't enough time to fix all the problems that we discovered. We worked very hard to save her, but it happened so quickly that ultimately there was nothing we could do."

Laura just turned away and began to quietly sob, while Joanne's mother, who was stunned by the news thanked the doctor for trying his best, and then turned and sat down. Kelly remained standing hearing the words of the doctor but not quite believing them. The realization came upon her that this was one time when she couldn't save the day. Joanne was gone from her forever, and there wasn't anything she could do to change that.

"Kelly, I'm so sorry." Sabrina said as she put her arm around shoulder.

"I know, but it's really her mom, who's lost the most." Kelly replied.

"The nurse will be out in a few minutes, we'll need to have some paperwork filled out and then you can see her for a few minutes." The doctor added as he turned and walked away.

"I should never have left her." Joanne's mother moaned as she began to cry.

Laura went over to Joanne's mother and put her arm around her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Carole. Joanne will be greatly missed."

The priest also returned and began to speak with Joanne's mother. Kelly stood quietly by, feeling quite the outsider and wishing that she could just leave. Kris and Sabrina both offered their support, but everyone was feeling awkward, and unable to find the right words. Finally, Kelly just stepped over to Joanne's mother, offered her condolences and began to walk to the elevator. Kris and Sabrina followed behind her, realizing that there wasn't much that they could say.

"Kelly, you don't have your car." Sabrina reminded her gently.

"Oh gosh, that's right." Kelly exclaimed annoyed.

"Bos, already contacted a rental agency for you. All that needs to be done is picking it up." Kris explained. "Sabrina and I both drove, so I'd be happy to drive you over and pick up the car."

"I appreciate that Kris. I appreciate everything that the two of you have done, and I'm glad that you're here." Kelly added sincerely.

Kris went in with Kelly to pick up the car and then asked if Kelly wanted anyone to stay with her but she declined. Kelly started up the car and began to head home. Oddly, she no longer felt tired, and didn't want to go home just yet. She started driving, not really knowing where she was headed. Finally, after heading up along the coast, she spied a section of beach that seemed right, and decided to stop.

Kelly sat out in the cool, night air listening to the waves slapping against the shore. It was a cloudless night, and she was far enough away from the city to see a multitude of additional stars. In one day she had faced down her one of her biggest fears; only to discover that there were other fears, far worse fears that would have to be dealt with. She sat quietly, just letting the thoughts run through her mind, the sound of the waves was calming to her and the vastness of all that was in front of her seemed to envelop and reassure her. She wrapped her jacket tightly around herself, and although she continued to feel deeply pained at Joanne's loss, she was able to take comfort from the elements this placid night.

It was a faint light that first awakened Kelly the next morning. The sun was just jutting over the horizon, and Kelly realized that she had fallen asleep on the beach. She sat back and watched the sun rise, something she had now seen for two days in a row. Yesterday, she had hardly noticed it, with Kris's disappearance, but today she paused to take in its majesty of colors. She hoped that this sunrise would begin a day that was better than the one before. As the sun, was in full view now, she decided that it was time to head home, knowing that there would still be some difficult moments to overcome the next few days.

When she pulled into her driveway, she saw that Sabrina's car was sitting in front of her house. She had barely managed to get out of the car when Sabrina dashed out the door.

"Where have you been, I've been trying to get in touch with you all night?" Sabrina asked with a mixture of relief, annoyance and chastisement.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to be by myself for awhile, I took a drive and ended up spending the night on a beach. Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong, you just never leave without letting one of us know where you are. I tried calling here, I called Kris to see if you had said anything to her, finally I came over to see if anything seemed out of place. I thought that you might want some company considering all that went on yesterday."

"I appreciate the thought, and I am sorry that I didn't let anyone know where I was, but when I left, I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away from everything if only for a little bit. I guess I was craving a little solitude. I wasn't thinking very clearly, I should have let someone know that I wasn't going to be around."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you're back. I've got to call Bos, and Kris and let them know that you're o.k."

"Tell them I apologize for worrying them, I've really have been quite the troublemaker for you guys lately." Kelly replied as Sabrina made her way over to the phone.

"They'll understand." Sabrina said as she picked up the phone.

After she finished the calls to Bosley and Kris, she walked over to Kelly and seemed a little uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked sensing Sabrina's discomfort.

"When you were gone, I answered your phone, hoping that it might be you or someone who might have known where you were, but it was Laura from the orphanage. She was calling to give you the funeral information."

"So when is it going to be?"

"There isn't going to be a wake, and the funeral is going to be held at St. Angela's church, the one near her school. She's going to be buried in a pauper's grave. Apparently her mother doesn't have the money for the funeral, and the state will only pay for the bare minimum."

"Sabrina, that's not the way it is going to be."

"I thought you would say that, so I had her change the arrangements, actually I told her to call Bosley and he would take care of the arrangements for the funeral home and the cemetery. If I had known that you would be back by now, I would have just told her to wait until you arrived. Bos, said that he would put the expenses on the agency's accounts. He also told me to tell you not to worry about the money."

"Are you sure, you had Bos on the phone? He really said not to worry about the money?" Kelly asked feigning amazement. "I really don't want the agency to pick up the tab on this, I will pay Charlie back, but I'm glad that you had the arrangements changed. She isn't going be put in an unmarked grave, and forgotten." Kelly replied emotionally.

"There's one other thing, Kel. Charlie rescheduled our flight to Phoenix, we'll be leaving the evening of the funeral. He decided that Kris and I should handle this one without you."

"I can't believe he did that, I mean I haven't even talked to him. Who's going to go after Braddock? We had everything planned out." Kelly said thinking out loud.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Kel. I talked to Charlie about this. I told him that I thought you needed some time to recover from all of this. I know what we had set up with you, and since Braddock likes brunettes, I'm going to take your place, Kris will keep with her role, and Bos is going to do the surveillance that I was going to do. The only thing that I don't have covered is how are you going to be while we are gone?"

"Sabrina, I can't believe you went behind my back and did this."

"I didn't go behind your back, I've just been very up front with you. You are not superhuman, you need some time to grieve, whether you want to accept that or not. Maybe if the case drags on, Charlie can send you out later, but for now I just think it's a good idea for you to stay here."

"I know you mean well, but I really think that working on the case would be better for me, but you're right, I haven't been thinking very clearly lately. Your judgment is better than mine is right now."

"Right now," Sabrina replied indignantly and then laughed.

"Oh you know what I mean." Kelly replied exasperated.

"Yes I do, but if you don't mind I think I'm going to run home and try to get some sleep, I need to do that every now and then."

"Sure go ahead, I'm sorry that I worried you, and thanks for taking care of things while I was gone."

"No problem, just don't do it again. Don't forget, you are expected down at the precinct by 10:00 a.m." Sabrina replied as she headed for the door.

"Yes, that's where I'm off too, just so you know." Kelly added with consolatory grin.

Kelly went to the police station and was interviewed by Bill's partner. Apparently they had been lucky enough to find a witness who corroborated Kelly's story. Beamish's nephew had been very talkative in order to get a break on some of the time he was going to have to serve. Kelly's interview turned out to be more hassle free than she could have anticipated. Afterwards, she stopped into the office and talked to Bosley about some of the arrangements, and as Kelly looked things over, she realized that Bosley had taken care of everything, and that there was no need for changes or additions.

Bosley had scheduled a wake, but it seemed unnecessary. Kelly had arrived with Sabrina and Kris, but the room was nearly empty. Laura was there with Lisa, Valerie and Becky. Kelly went over and talked to the girls who were doing their best not to cry. A few other girls walked in and Kelly recognized that they were schoolmates of Joanne's. They were with two women, one of who was obviously the mother of one of the girls as the resemblance was nearly identical. Lisa, Valerie, and Becky headed over to where the new girls had walked in and Kelly walked to the small casket in the front. Kelly knelt down and said a prayer and then looked at Joanne. She looked at peace and Kelly wished that she could know that Joanne truly was at peace. In her heart, she knew that such a bright, warm spirit could never be dimmed. The past few months had been some of the happiest of her life and it was because of Joanne. Kelly would treasure those moments forever. As Kelly got up, she could feel a lump in throat, but she like the girls earlier fought to keep from crying.

Kris and Sabrina were now standing in the doorway where Bosley had just walked in. Kelly was headed in that direction when Laura stopped her.

"Kelly, thank you so much for doing all of this for Joanne."

"It wasn't a problem, Laura. She deserved to have a proper burial."

"I agree, but there aren't many people who would spend so much for someone they've only known for a short time."

"She brought a lot of happiness to my life, and I guess this is the only way left to repay that."

"I don't think you owed her anything, you were there when she needed someone the most." Laura replied.

"How is her mom taking it, I'm sure she's devastated?" Kelly asked.

"She was in a little while ago. It has been very hard for her, but I have the feeling that we aren't going to see her here again, or at the funeral tomorrow."

"What!" Kelly replied confused. "She's not going to make it to her daughter's funeral?"

"Kelly, I haven't been completely honest with you about Joanne's situation and I regret that. Joanne's mother did not voluntarily give up custody of Joanne, custody was taken from her. She's an alcoholic and has a history of drug abuse as well. The good thing about her is that she was never abusive towards Joanne, but what ultimately had Joanne removed from her care was neglect. She often disappeared for days, leaving Joanne to take care of herself. I suppose that is why she was so independent. Of course, we didn't know this was going on at the time. Eventually, a neighbor contacted us. Joanne's mother didn't return for a week that time."

"So why did you make up the story about Joanne's mother having to give her up because of the medical bills?" Kelly questioned.

"It's the story that Joanne made up to explain to the other kids why her mother occasionally visited whereas most of the others didn't have parents. She wanted to believe that her mother didn't want her because of her illness. She didn't want to believe that her mother was a drunk. I shouldn't have gone along with it, but I honestly thought it was better for her. In your case, she even came to me and pleaded with me, not to tell you the truth because she was worried that you wouldn't come to visit her, if you knew."

Kelly felt a deep sadness that Joanne had been forced to live such a difficult life. She also felt anger that Joanne's mother could have neglected such a wonderful child, and now wasn't even going to show up at her funeral.

"Do you know where Joanne's mother lives?" Kelly asked Laura.

"I have an address for her, if that is where she is now, I don't know, she tended to move around a lot."

"Could you give it to me, she should be at the funeral tomorrow?"

"I'll give it to you, but you might have to sober her up, when she was here earlier, it was obvious that she had already been drinking."

"I'll do what I have to, in order to get her here." Kelly responded determinedly.

"Kelly, I really am very sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, it was a mistake."

"Don't worry about it Laura, it really doesn't change anything, and I know you did it for Joanne so that's what matters." Kelly replied as she patted Laura on the shoulder and walked over towards Bosley, Kris and Sabrina.

"It looked like you and Laura were having a pretty deep conversation, is anything wrong?" Kris asked as Kelly came up to them.

"Yes, it seems that Joanne's mother has decided to go on a drinking binge, and probably won't be here tonight, and Laura doubts that she will be there tomorrow."

"Kelly, you've got to be kidding? She's going to miss her own daughter's funeral. I guess the stress of something like this might be too much for some people." Sabrina replied.

"Apparently, this isn't a rare occurrence." Kelly said with more than a hint of anger in her voice.

"Kelly, I know that you're right that she should be here, but like Sabrina said, some people deal differently with difficult situations. Try to be a little easy on her, Joanne was her daughter. I know you were close to Joanne, but it wasn't like you lost your child." Kris added trying to defend Joanne's mother.

Kelly's ire was now in full bloom, and she was about to respond to Kris's comment when Sabrina stepped into the conversation. "Kelly, I'll see if I can find Joanne's mom, if you want to stay here? I know that you have a lot on your mind."

"No Bri, this is something that I need to do, but I appreciate the offer. I just have given her the funeral that she would have wanted, and that would have included her mother. There's nothing else I can do for her anymore."

"I understand, but if you want some company or need some help, we're all here for you." Sabrina added as she nodded towards Kris and Bosley.

Kelly realized how true this was and that she was lucky to have such good friends. She knew that Kris had not meant any harm, but it was hard to have cared about somebody and then have those feelings lessened because there wasn't a formal bond. Laura and Sabrina were the only ones that knew that she had been thinking of adopting Joanne, so she couldn't blame Kris for not understanding why she was so angry at Joanne's mother.

"Bos, do you know if Charlie is going to send me a bill for this, or is he just going to take it out of my pay?" Kelly asked as they all walked into the lobby.

"Kelly, I don't think you are going to have to worry about paying Charlie back for this. He's friends with the owner and the cost was much less than his usual fee. Besides Charlie has a soft spot for kids, he agreed that she should have a proper funeral"

"I'll pay him back, this was my decision not his." She responded.

"Then you'll have to take it up with him yourself, I was told to tell you, not to worry about it." Bosley reiterated.

"I appreciate that, but I will take it up with him. I've got a few errands to run right now, but I'm going to be back tonight" Kelly explained.

"I'll be back later as well, you sure you don't want someone tagging along?" Sabrina inquired one more time.

"No, I think being by myself right now is good, but I'm glad you'll be back tonight."

"Kris and I will be back as well, but we're going to run over to the office for a few hours and catch up on some paperwork before we leave tomorrow night." Bosley added.

Kelly had almost forgotten that they would all be leaving the following evening without her. She had so much on her mind right now that perhaps Sabrina was right that she needed a break from their next assignment. Still it was weird to think of them going off without her.

As Kelly got into her car, she took out the sheet of paper that Laura had given her with Joanne's mother's address. However, when she pulled out into traffic, she went in the opposite direction. There was one other thing she had to do before she went looking for Joanne's mother. She drove the city streets making every light as she did, a true rarity in Los Angeles. She headed over to Santa Monica Boulevard and found the store that she had been looking for. She had called it nearly a month ago, searching for something for Joanne's birthday. A few days before Joanne' s death, she had gotten a call that they were able to locate a copy of the book she was looking for. She had been too busy to pick it up, and then with the way things had turned out, she didn't think she would need the book any longer. However, she decided to pick it up anyway. She went into the musty store lined with books and went to the counter where an elderly gentleman sat smoking a cigar.

"I ordered a book from here about a month ago, I recently received a call that the book had come in. The title is _The Road to Yesterday_ by L.M. Montgomery."

"What's your name?" The man asked without looking up.

"Kelly Garrett."

"Yes, here it is." He said reaching underneath the desk. This was a hard one to come by. We ended up, having to have it shipped from Canada."

"I appreciate the effort."

"Is the book for you?" He asked finally looking up from the desk.

"No, it was going to be a birthday present."

"Was? So what changed your mind?"

"Let's just say I decided to give it to her before her birthday."

"She should enjoy it."

Kelly didn't respond to the comment but instead asked the price of the item.

"That will be 27.00 even."

Kelly opened her purse and handed the man two twenties. He put the book in a bag and handed her the change.

Kelly exited the store and headed in the direction of Joanne's mother's apartment. When she arrived there, she realized just how bad the situation was. The apartment building was in pretty bad shape, and there were no locks on the lobby doors. Anyone could come and go as they pleased. Kelly entered the building and took the staircase down because Laura had told her that Joanne's mother lived in the basement apartment. Kelly approached the door and could hear people talking, but after she knocked the voices stopped.

"Carole this is Kelly Garrett, could I talk to you for a few minutes."

There was no reply from behind the door. Kelly could have picked the lock, she had her tools with her, but the sound would have tipped the occupants off, that she was coming inside. Instead she realized that the lock was not that sturdy and a good solid kick would open the door. Kelly stepped back and kicked at the door, which noticeably loosened but did not come completely free. Kelly kicked at it again and sent the door careening against the wall. When she entered the room, she saw Joanne's mother sitting on the couch a half-empty bottle of vodka beside her. There was also a man lying on the floor asleep in only his boxers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carole yelled at her. "You can't come in here and bust down my door."

"It looks like I just did." Kelly replied angrily.

"I'm going to call the cops." Carole growled as she reached for the phone.

"Go ahead, I'm sure they'd like to test this white powder on this table over here, and perhaps check for some weed since the room reeks of it. By all means call the police."

Carole looked at Kelly realizing she was right, calling the police would be a bad idea.

"What do you want? You can't let go of the kid so now you're going to harass me?"

"You owe your daughter some respect, and I'm here to ask you to show that. I want you to get yourself cleaned up and make an appearance at the wake tonight, and then show up at her funeral sober tomorrow. After that I don't care how many drugs you ingest or how much booze you drink. Quite frankly, I'll be happy if I never lay eyes on you again."

"Well, Miss high and mighty, I'm not going. I've got my friend here, and another one right here, and they're going to keep me company." She replied holding up the vodka bottle and pointing to the man on the floor.

"So this is how you want it? I can't believe that she was related to you. She obviously did a better job of protecting you than you did of protecting her. Here's fifty bucks, Kelly said throwing the money down on the table. It's for the door, but I'm sure you'll either use it for coke or booze." She said stepping back into the hall and heading up the stairs.

Kelly sat in her car for a few minutes before actually leaving. She felt frustrated and angry. She had always imagined that something tragic had happened to her parents, now she wondered if they could have been anything like Joanne's. Not knowing the truth was unsettling, but perhaps knowing the truth could be worse. She started up the car and headed back to the funeral home.

Arriving at the funeral home, she noticed that the parking lot was much more full than it had been earlier, but she assumed that it was probably because there was another wake going on in a different room. When she entered the building, Laura came up to her.

"Kelly, there are some people that I would like you to meet. This is Marjorie Naab. She was Joanne's floor monitor before Beamish. She left when she got married last year."

"Nice to meet you." Kelly replied shaking the woman's hand.

"Joanne was one of my favorites, she was a very special young lady." Marjorie replied. "I feel a little responsible for some of the things that have happened since I left. I mean if I hadn't left, she would never have had to deal with that terrible woman."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Joanne had mentioned to me many times about how much she missed you and what a friendly and kind person you were to her. She had said that you came and visited her and that really meant the world to her. I know she didn't blame you for anything." Kelly explained encouragingly.

"No if we are going to hand out blame, I'm the one who should take the responsibility. I'm the one who hired her." Laura added ruefully.

"Once again, I don't think this is the time for blame. Laura, you did everything the correct way. You contacted all of her references when you hired her, and you took the necessary actions when you became aware that there was a problem." Kelly responded supportively. "Joanne liked and respected both of you and you certainly gave her more love and support than she was getting at home."

"I hope you're right, Kelly. I just feel like there was so much more that I could have done." Laura replied unconvinced that she had done all she could.

The women continued to talk quietly amongst themselves for awhile. Kelly left the room and as she did, she noticed Sabrina, Kris and Bosley walking in. She went over to her friends and Bosley once again wrapped her in a comforting hug. Kris and Sabrina followed suit and Kelly felt thankful to have such supportive friends.

"So how did things go with Joanne's mother?" Kris inquired.

"I broke down her door for starters and it just got better from there." Kelly replied sardonically.

"I see," replied Sabrina. "So what happened after that?"

"I found her with some half naked guy, passed out on her floor. The room reeked of weed and it looked like they had been doing coke as well. She wasn't exactly glad to see me."

"Oh Kelly, I'm so sorry, but you know some people just can't deal with death. Maybe drugs are the only way that she can deal with this." Kris added and then regretted it immediately.

"Kris, I can't accept that. It's just giving her another excuse to continue screwing up her life. Everyone has difficulties in life, drinking and drugs are not the solution, they only create greater problems. I thought you would be more aware of that then the average person." Kelly replied heatedly.

Kris was about to respond when Sabrina stepped in. "Hey let's just calm down a bit. Kelly, you know that Kris didn't mean to imply that she condoned drinking or drugs, and Kris, you know that Kelly's been going through a lot right now, so she's got a lot of emotions to deal with."

"Sabrina's right. Kris, I am sorry for snapping at you. It's just that you didn't see the whole situation and I just wondered how many times Joanne was exposed to that kind of life." It just made me so angry and frustrated." Kelly replied trying to hold back tears.

"It's all right, Kel." Kris replied putting her around Kelly. "I just don't want you to drive yourself crazy over all of this. You did so much for Joanne. You gave her the support and love that her mother didn't. Maybe it's right that she's not here." Kris offered soothingly.

"Let's go downstairs and get some coffee." Bosley chimed in. "I think we could all use a little break."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed downstairs. Bos brought up the case in Phoenix a couple of times and Kelly felt as though she were letting them down. Sabrina always managed to steer the conversation in other directions. Still it felt odd for her to be staying in L.A. while they headed off on a case without her. As the night wore on, Kelly felt as though she couldn't stand to meet another new person. Many of those who attended had either worked with Joanne at the orphanage or were teachers. The only people that she didn't feel uncomfortable with were Sabrina, Kris, and Bosley, and Joanne's friends Lisa, Valerie and Becky. She was happy to be around the girls. In spite of the situation, they were still talking easily amongst themselves. Although it was obvious that they would miss Joanne, they had the resourcefulness of youth on their side, and Kelly knew that they would be fine. She just hoped that the dull aching that she felt in her own heart would one day go away.

Nearly everyone was gone when the funeral home director came in to close up for the night. Kris and Bosley had left a short time before and Laura had taken the girls back to the orphanage. Everyone else had all made their way out. Only Kelly and Sabrina remained.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Sabrina asked noting the weary expression on Kelly's face.

"No, that's all right, it isn't a long drive. You go on ahead. I'm just going to be a minute more." Kelly replied.

"Sure thing, if you need anything just give me a call. We're going to meet here tomorrow before the funeral around 9:00, is that correct?" Sabrina asked seeking confirmation.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow." Sabrina said as she began to walk away slowly.

"Bri," Kelly called to her. "Would you mind picking me up at my house tomorrow?" Kelly asked quietly.

"No problem, I'll be there around 8:30. Is that O.K.?"

"Fine, thanks Bri."

After Sabrina left, Kelly went over and got her jacket and purse, as well as the book that she had picked up earlier in the day. She walked over to the small casket and looked at the peaceful, small figure, and said a prayer. She placed the book beside Joanne and touched her hand gently.

"I hope that you finally get a chance to finish your book. I was going to give you this for your birthday, but you didn't stick around long enough. I hope that you're going to look out for me, now that you've got a better vantage point." Kelly said choking back a sob. "You deserved so much better than you got. I know that things must be truly wonderful where you are. I guess ultimately, you got what you desired. You will never grow up to be a frumpy middle aged woman; no you will remain like Ruby Gillis forever captured in the blossoming of youth." She turned and headed quietly towards the door.

The next morning, Sabrina arrived, punctual as always. Kelly was quiet as they headed towards the funeral home.

"What time is your flight?" Kelly asked, breaking the silence.

"We're leaving at 3:00. It's a short flight so we should be there with plenty of time to get settled."

"I talked to Charlie this morning. I told him that I would go into the office and work on getting some of the paperwork done. I told him that I was going to do it without pay, to make up for the costs of the funeral."

"He didn't agree to it, did he?" Sabrina asked concerned.

"No, he tried very hard to talk me out of it. He said that I could have as much time off as I needed, and I told him that I didn't think I needed any time off. He continued to insist that I take some time off, but I basically told him, that he really couldn't prevent me from coming in. After all, you guys will all be gone and I don't think he is going to come down there and personally stop me. I have my own key, so there isn't much to prevent me from going." Kelly explained logically.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are impossible?" Sabrina replied exasperated.

"I think you have on more than one occasion ." Kelly responded as a smile came to her face.

"You really are just being difficult. Most people wouldn't have such a problem with taking a few days off from work."

"I don't have a problem with days off from work. I just don't like feeling indebted to Charlie and besides Bri, it will be easier for me to have something to occupy my mind than to just spend time alone. Come on, tell me that you wouldn't feel the same way?"

"I guess you're right, but hopefully everything will go smooth in Arizona and maybe we'll be home by the weekend."

"If you manage to corral him by then, I will be impressed. He's already managed to avoid the F.B.I. for months, and he's got to be responsible for two of their agent's deaths." Kelly added as a chill ran down her spine. "You better be careful." She admonished gently.

"I'm always careful, you know that."

"Yes, I do, but I don't think I could deal with the guilt if something happened to any of you on this case, so you better make sure that everything goes as planned.

"I will be careful and you need to stop worrying so much, we'll all be fine." Sabrina replied, sounding as if she needed to convince herself almost as much as she was trying to convince Kelly.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Kelly saw Laura standing by the door speaking with the funeral director. Kelly and Sabrina walked passed them on their way into the room. Kelly saw many of the children from the orphanage, including Joanne's three roommates. As Kelly approached them, she could see their tear stained faces, and her heart went out to them. Kelly came over to them and gave each of them a hug. She lingered a bit longer with Lisa who was now sobbing quite freely. Tears welled up in Kelly's eyes as well, and she realized that getting through this day was going to be harder than she thought.

"Look at us all blubbering away here," she said as she wiped a tear away. "I'm not sure Joanne would want to see us carrying on so."

"Yes, she would. She used to say that she hoped people would be sad at her funeral. She thought it, terrible, for people to be happy at a funeral." Becky replied.

"Kelly, I knew Joanne was sick the whole time I knew her, but I never thought she'd actually die." Lisa managed to sputter in between sobs.

"We don't have the luxury of knowing when someone is going to die, all we can do is treat each other well when we're here." Kelly replied trying to soothe the devastated young girl. "You were Joanne's family and she loved you very much. She, also, knew that you loved her. We orphans have to stick together."

"Kelly, will you still come and see us, now that Joanne is gone?"

"Of course, I will. Now let's try to be strong and keep the crying to a minimum."

Kris and Bosley approached the group and saw Kelly surrounded by the trio of girls.

"She's got such a rapport with kids. I'm surprised she didn't choose a line of work that dealt more directly with children." Kris commented to Bosley as they approached.

Sabrina was relieved to see them, as she had been feeling a little out of place as Kelly talked to the girls.

Laura came up to them, her demeanor calm and professional. She was putting up a strong front for the girls.

"The funeral director said that we should pay our respects as it is almost time for us to leave for the funeral." She explained calmly.

Each of the girls stood up and walked to the casket. They all stood together, and Lisa could be heard crying. Valerie put her arm around her and Laura walked up behind the three girls and put her arms around them. She closed her eyes for a moment, then nudged the girls along out of the room. The Angels and Bosley then approached. Kelly was in the middle, and both Kris and Sabrina rested their hands on her back.

"She was really very special to me." Kelly said almost surprised that she had uttered the thought aloud.

"I know Kel, she was lucky to have someone who cared so much about her." Sabrina replied comfortingly.

"Maybe she's going to look after you now. She may have taken over as your guardian angel." Kris added reassuringly.

"Kelly, I'm just so sorry for you." Bosley said as he stepped over and gave her a hug.

As they turned to walk out the door, Kelly saw Joanne's mother. At first, she thought she might not be seeing things clearly, but then she looked again, and there was no longer any doubt. Carole was dressed in a modest, black dress. Her hair was neatly up, and she appeared to be sober. Kelly's feelings were raw. She had wanted this woman to show up for Joanne's sake, but after the previous day's visit, she felt nothing but contempt for her. She moved faster to the door, but Carole saw her and hurried to make her way over to her.

"Kelly, could I please speak to you for a moment?" She hurriedly spoke as Kelly neared the door.

"I think we said all that needed to be said, yesterday." Kelly replied icily.

"Please, just listen to me for a moment. You were right about everything, and I can't change what took place yesterday, or any of the months and years prior to yesterday, but I'm doing what you asked. I'm here. I'm trying to make better choices today." She implored.

Kelly could not find it in herself to forgive her. "How many times did you try to lay your guilty conscience on your daughter, or how many other times did you start anew, only to screw up. I've seen too many people like you to know that they don't change."

"You're probably right, and maybe I should just go back home, but in spite of everything, I was still her mother. I screwed up a lot, but she always forgave me. She always believed that some day I would get my act together. I doubt you'll believe it, but it probably took losing her to finally force me to do that. Your visit yesterday was a wake up call. I realized that I didn't have my beautiful little girl to believe in me, anymore. I needed to at least say goodbye to her one last time."

Kelly felt her harshness lessening. She wanted to believe Carole, but the image of the previous day, hung in her mind. She looked at her, trying to read her eyes. They were clear and alert. there wasn't a trace of the deception or anger that appeared in them the day before.

Kelly hesitated and then spoke. You did the right thing, Carole. Joanne would have wanted you here. I can only hope that you are sincere in wanting to change your life. If you do, that would be the best way you could honor your daughter's memory."

"I'm going to try, thank you for caring enough to come by yesterday. I would never have forgiven myself if I hadn't made it here today."

"Well yesterday you weren't so pleased with my visit." Kelly replied ironically.

Carole smiled and blushed. "At least, your point sunk in."

"I don't think it was me that brought you here, I think someone else wanted you here." Kelly added with a knowing smile.

"Kelly, my daughter was lucky to know you, and so am I. Thanks for all you've done."

"Kelly, what's taking you so long?" Kris asked popping her head back inside to look for Kelly.

"I'm coming Kris." "Carole if you need help with anything, give me a call. I really do want things to be better for you."

"I hope you mean that because that's just what I might do."

"I do mean it. God bless." Kelly said at she patted her hands and walked away.

The funeral was attended by many of Joanne's schoolmates and their parents. The church was beautiful

and the altar was decorated exquisitely with white roses and carnations accented with pink bows. Charlie had paid for most of the arrangements. He truly had a tender nature and this situation had really touched his heart. Money for money's sake had never mattered much to him. He had always viewed money as a way to make others happy. If his small gestures could comfort Kelly or any of Joanne's friends, then the money had been well spent.

The priest had given a sensitive eulogy and seemed to capture the perfect tone. He had known Joanne personally, so his words were not the usual platitudes that were often used at a typical funeral. Many were moved to tears, although Kelly found that she could not cry. Her grief felt private, something that could not be expressed here.

As the procession of cars made their way to the cemetery, Kelly rode with Sabrina while Bosley and Kris followed behind in the L.T.D.

"It was a nice service." Sabrina commented.

"Yes, Fr. Roth is a very good speaker." Kelly acknowledged.

"He's not to hard on the eyes either, it almost seems a waste."

"Sabrina!" Kelly admonished. "He's a priest, he has a higher calling."

"I'm just saying that I wish there were more handsome, decent, well-educated men like him around. You know how hard it is to find a good guy, just seems like a shame to remove one from the possible pool of candidates."

"He's not running for office, besides he appears to be doing a good job where he's at. The world needs more people willing to help others."

They reached the cemetery and headed up to the top of a gradually sloping incline. The sun shone brightly but the air was chilly and the wind brisk. The service was brief and Kelly found herself in the unusual position of comforting Joanne's mother. The woman was alone, not even a friend to offer support. Kelly recalled that kind of loneliness in her own life. She had lost her family early in life, and had never really felt close to many people. Now, at least until she had found Sabrina, Kris, and Bosley to depend on. She was no longer alone in the world. Carole cried anguished tears and Kelly put her arm around her. No one deserved to be alone at such a time. When the service was over, everyone headed to their cars. Carole was about to get into the funeral director's car to return to the funeral home. She had taken a cab there that morning, and she figured she would return home the same way. Kelly overheard her talking to the funeral director, and invited her to ride with Sabrina and her.

Carole was relieved to be going with them. She didn't want to be alone. She instructed Sabrina on the easiest way to get to her apartment. The car was quiet most of the way. When they arrived, she got out of the car and thanked them both. Kelly reiterated that she would be there to help if Carole needed anything. With that she was gone and Sabrina headed towards Kelly's house.

It was just after 12:30 p.m. when Sabrina dropped Kelly off. After a few more warnings to be careful, Kelly let Sabrina leave. Now the hardest part of the day would begin for Kelly. She was finally alone with her thoughts. The tears that had been absent most of the day, finally came. She lay down on her bed just to rest her eyes, and was surprised when she woke up to find that she had actually fallen asleep for a couple of hours. It was almost 3:00 and the others would be taking off soon. Kelly realized that it was a good decision for her to stay. Still she couldn't help but feel like she should be there.

The next day, Kelly headed to the office and began plowing through the stacks of forms and ledgers. She ordered lunch in, and then took a short walk in the afternoon. She left shortly after, having completed most of the paperwork. When she returned home, she began to read a book of short stories that Sabrina had recommended. The book did not catch her interest and she found her mind wandering. She caught herself staring out the window and finding it hard to concentrate. When the phone rang, she practically pounced on it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hi Kel, it's Bri. I was just calling to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, how are things there?"

"Like I said we should have this taken care of by the weekend. I bumped into him earlier today and we're having dinner in a little while."

"You do work fast. You sure he's not on to you?"

"I don't see how he could be. He approached me, and I definitely played hard to get. He is very smooth and quite convinced of his own prowess."

"Just don't underestimate him." Kelly warned.

"I won't. Kris and Bosley send their love. Bos got a job with the Landscape Company that works for Braddock, so at least he'll be nearby if I need him."

"I finished up the reports and billing for the last three cases." Kelly added, trying in vain to add something of interest to the conversation.

"Bos will be happy to hear that. He usually ends up with most of the paperwork. Hey, we all miss having you here."

"Thanks, I miss all of you too. I'm glad you called."

"By the way if you do need to page me at the hotel, we decided to stay with the alias that you were going to use, Ellen Smith."

"Thanks for letting me know. I won't call you unless it's an emergency, but I would appreciate it, if you let me know how things are going."

"Of course I will, but I'm going to have to let you go. I've got to start getting ready for my big date."

"All right, take care, Bri."

"You too, I'll call you soon, bye."

Sabrina's evening with Kevin Braddock went well. He asked to see her again the next day. Sabrina found him to be surprisingly charming and very witty. She even found herself thinking that under different circumstances she could have found Mr. Braddock very interesting. He had asked her to go golfing with him the following day. She explained that putt putt was as far as her golfing skills extended. His reply was that he would enjoy demonstrating the strokes. Sabrina could not help but catch the obvious implications in his tone and she continued to flirt and encourage him. As he walked her to her room, it was hard to deny that there was a definite chemistry between them. When his goodnight kiss turned to a more passionate one, Sabrina knew that he was not on to her. She managed to bid him goodnight, and then slipped into her room.

The next day, he arrived early, prepared with both his own set of clubs and a set for her.

"I took the liberty of buying these for you, because then you will feel obligated to use them." He said as he handed her the bag filled with clubs."

"Do you like women to feel obligated to you." Sabrina asked teasingly.

"Not women, just one in particular."

"Kevin, I can't believe I just met you. I feel like I've known you so much longer." She replied not really lying.

"I feel the same way. After all, I don't buy a set of golf clubs for just anyone." He replied laughing.

They both smiled and headed off to the green. Kevin took every opportunity to put his arms around her and show her the proper grip or swing. Sabrina actually found herself enjoying the time and surprisingly learning how to golf. By the time they finished the 18th hole, she found that her competitiveness had pushed her toward bold improvement. She would be eager to try golfing again. She invited Kevin back to her room, ostensibly so she could change clothes, but actually so he could notice the papers she had purposely left out.

When they arrived back at her room. Sabrina went to change, hoping that his curiosity would get the better of him, and he would look at the many documents awaiting Ellen Smith's signature. Once he saw how wealthy she was, she knew that he would waste no time in trying to find a way to get that money for himself.

They went out again that night to a dinner and a movie. Although she couldn't be sure, Sabrina thought he had taken the bait. He was more distracted and he was now more focused on finding out about her life and background. As the night drew to a close, Sabrina found it easier to part from him. Still they agreed to meet again for lunch the next day.

Kevin arrived about noon, and they headed to his house. Sabrina saw Bosley weeding a flowerbed near the gate as Kevin drove in.

"I'm sorry that I didn't invite you here to begin with, but you can never be too careful," he explained as they entered the large house.

"This place is lovely." She replied genuinely impressed.

"I think so, I've got lunch ready out on the terrace," he said as they made their way to the upstairs.

The terrace overlooked a stunning, well-cultivated garden. The array of plant types filled the area with a colorful splendor and perfumed the air with their fragrance. Sabrina found it hard to believe that a man who obviously appreciated such beauty could also be so cold and ruthless. As they sat down to eat, Kevin chatted about many of the exotic trees and flowers that he had imported. He also discussed the many statues, which were placed throughout the grounds. Although much of the flora was imported, the statuary was made by local artists many of who attended the Phoenix Institute of Art. He really was charming and that she realized is what made him even more dangerous. She had to remind herself to stay in character and to be alert for moments when he might have been trying to test her.

When they had finished eating, he invited her to take a walk in the garden. As they strolled along, he began to tell her of how he had worked his way up from a warehouse worker to the owner of the warehouse, and then into a multimillion dollar company. Sabrina remembered from his background that much of what he was telling her was true. He just neglected to tell the parts where he stole millions of dollars from unsuspecting women, or managed to set himself up as the recipient of life insurance for woman who would soon meet with an unexpected accident. He was a patient man often waiting a couple of years between scams. In spite of the obvious suspicions, he had always managed to avoid getting caught. Even the deaths of the two F.B.I. agents could not be tied directly to him. The triggerman had been apprehended, but he committed suicide in jail probably with someone else's assistance. As they walked along the tree-lined path, he stopped for a moment and kissed Sabrina softly.

"Ellen, I think I'm falling in love with you," he said tenderly.

"Kevin, I really care for you as well," she said trying to avoid his gaze, "but I think it is too early to say the word love. Let's not rush things, let's just enjoy getting to know each other. Then when it does happen, we will have so many things to remember," she said as she kissed him gently.

"I don't care what you say, I know that I have never felt this way about anyone. I know that I'm already in love with you."

"You know how you mentioned earlier that you had to be careful with people, well I've been hurt in the past. I'm just trying to be careful, but I'll admit that I feel very strongly for you."

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to accept that. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course, I would. Where should we go?"

"I know this great place that serves the best Mexican food. How does that sound?"

"Great, I've got a few errands to run, how does six thirty sound?"

"I'll be counting the minutes. I will get the driver to take you back to your hotel, and then I should make an appearance at the office today. I bet I have a stack of papers that need my signature. "

"I hope you haven't been shirking your work because of me?" Sabrina replied in jest.

"Yes, I have, but if the boss can't find time to spend with a lovely lady such as yourself then who can?"

"I've enjoyed it and I'll be looking forward to seeing you tonight." Sabrina said as she bent in to kiss him on the cheek.

They exchanged goodbyes and Sabrina met the car at the front entrance to return to the hotel.

When she got back she met with up with Kris in Kris's hotel room, and explained that things were going well. Sabrina also thought that it might be a good idea to call Kelly and reassure her that the case was going as planned. She tried her first at home, but there was no answer. She tried the office and Kelly answered on the first ring.

"Townsend associates."

"Hi Kel," Sabrina greeted her cheerfully.

Kelly's voice warmed and she returned the cheerful greeting.

"How are you doing?" Kris asked taking the phone from Sabrina.

"Kris, so does this mean you two have already cracked the case." Kelly inquired a bit disbelieving.

"No, Sabrina's got him wrapped around her finger, but we haven't reeled him in yet. So you must be busy since you're still at the office."

"As a matter of fact, I did get a new case today and it's already solved."

"Really, that was fast?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sloane called to report that someone had stolen her dog again."

"Where was it this time?" Kris questioned, having searched for Mrs. Sloane's dog before.

"Missy was asleep on a pile of clothes in the basement, apparently she is even more deaf than Mrs. Sloane is.

"Did you have to stay for tea and cookies." Kris asked amused.

"Of course," Kelly acknowledged.

All three of the Angels separately and the three of them together had all been summoned to Mrs. Sloane's house to find Missy. The farthest Missy had ever gotten was three doors from her owner's house. The police had begun to ignore her repeated calls, so she decided to turn to private investigators. The Angels had always done such a fine job for her that she continued to call whenever Missy turned up missing. Mrs. Sloane always offered to pay them for coming over, but they always declined. Mrs. Sloane, however, would not allow them to leave until she had served them some tea and pastries.

"Well I'm glad that you're keeping busy. I just wanted to say, 'hi,'" Kris added.

"I can't wait until you are back here." Kelly replied sincerely.

"Here's Sabrina." Kris said handing the phone back to Sabrina.

"Mrs. Sloane's dog escaped again?" Sabrina asked laughing as she took the phone.

"Yes, another case solved." Kelly replied in mock seriousness.

"Braddock is coming around and I think we'll be able to get close enough to get the information that we need. We've been seeing each other every day and I finally got to see the inside of his house. Apparently crime does pay at least in the short term. Sabrina replied ironically.

"It's time you put and end to that, just be careful. He doesn't seem to mind doing whatever it takes to maintain his current lifestyle."

"I am being careful and don't you worry, we'll all be back soon."

"Worry, what makes you think that I've got time to worry. I mean after today's exciting dognapping, which literally turned out to be a dog napping, how could I find time to worry." Kelly responded drolly.

"I'll let you know if anything major transpires. Sabrina added, "We'll talk soon."

"Take care, bye." Kelly said hanging up the phone.

Kelly sighed and put her head down on the desk . This was too frustrating. Here she was stuck in the office while Kris, Bosley, and Sabrina were dealing with such a dangerous situation. She realized that she could fly to Phoenix on her own, but what good would that do now. She would be a hindrance to the case not a benefit. She couldn't stand the thought of another night just sitting at home, reading, so she decided to take a drive. She had no idea where she was heading but the action of driving kept her mind engaged.

Sabrina regaled herself in a burgundy dress that never failed to gain a man's attention. Her job tonight was going to be as a distraction for Braddock while Kris and Bosley searched for the proof they would need to put Braddock away. Sabrina had confirmed the layout of the house with Kris. the house had a rather advanced security system, but it had a five-minute delay before resetting itself after the code had been entered. Bosley, from his work as a gardener, knew where the perimeter of the system was located. He and Kris would wait until they had seen Sabrina and Braddock return. They then could make it onto the grounds. The tricky part was going to be getting into Braddock's home office. It was the office that they believed contained the financial documents, which could tie Braddock to the four murders. Braddock often let the servants go home early on night that he planned to have an overnight guest or when mixing business with pleasure. Tonight's meeting with Ellen Smith was shaping up to be both.

Braddock arrived a few minutes early, but Sabrina was ready.

"You look amazing," he said as she welcomed him in to her hotel suite.

"Thank you, I must admit that you clean up nicely as well." She said putting her arms around him and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Are you sure that the Mexican place is all right with you? I'd suggest another place but not even the Ritz would be suitable for you tonight."

"Mexican is fine, besides I'm hoping it will be only the beginning of the evening."

"If you're hoping for that, then you can bet that's what I'm hoping for." He responded slyly.

Dinner went exactly as Sabrina had hoped. she could see how his natural charm had won over the women he had stolen from, perhaps even made them at ease right up until their deaths. She was just grateful that she knew what kind of a person he was from the start. She encouraged his overtures and when he asked her back to his house, she did not protest.

His Mercedes sped from the parking lot and snaked along the canyon road that led to his house. He approached the gate, tapped in the code and headed through the gate towards an underground garage. Sabrina took a peek in the side mirror, but did not see Kris or Bosley. She hadn't really expected to see them since they would normally wait for the car to get out of sight before entering. Still a glimpse of them would have reassured her.

Kevin opened her car door and walked her towards an elevator. It was obvious that he took pleasure in displaying his wealth. Sabrina checked her watch noting that it was nearly 9:00 p.m. She was to keep Braddock occupied for twenty-five minutes before convincing him to take her home.

When the elevator doors opened, she was surprised to find herself in Braddock's bedroom. Noting a slight uneasiness Braddock reassured her that he would only take things as far as she wished. He escorted her over to a small table to the right of the elevator door.

"Would you like some wine, coffee. or a night cap?"

"I would love a glass of wine, do you have something bubbly. I love champagne. Champagne always makes me feel like there's a special occasion , and I think tonight is going to be very special." She replied seductively.

"I let the servant have the night off, but I'm sure I've got something suitable. Let me just get some glasses and I will return in a few moments."

"Normally, I would say don't rush, but then I really do want you back quick, so I would be a liar."

He stopped for a moment and took her in his arms. His kiss was fervent and filled with desire. She pulled back from him gently.

"Don't rush it, Kevin. I want to remember every moment of this night."

Meanwhile, Kris and Bosley managed to enter the house and office. They could hear Braddock coming downstairs. they waited for him to return upstairs before searching the office. Bosley picked the lock on the file cabinet and searched the drawers. He was not turning up much. Kris rummaged through the desk drawers but she, likewise, found nothing. As she got up to help Bosley search the files, she bumped into the bottom of the desk. This made a noticeable thud, which she hoped was not heard by Braddock. To her surprise, it caused a small, hidden drawer to open.

"Bingo," Kris whispered to Bosley as she scooped up the photos, folders and papers.

Bosley walked over and looked at what she found. "Let's get out of here. This should be all we need to bring Braddock in."

They hurried out of the house and waited behind some shrubs for Sabrina to leave.

Kevin had returned with the champagne and glasses. He poured them both a glass and made a toast. They each took a sip and Sabrina comment on what a good vintage it was. He moved to embrace her, but she sidestepped him and said that she need to go to the powder room. After seven or eight minutes she returned.

"Kevin, I am so sorry," she began woefully as she entered the room. I don't know if it was the food or mixing the champagne with the margarita from earlier, but I don't feel well."

"You look a little flushed," he said obviously dejected.

"I promise that I will make it up to you. It just came on me all of a sudden."

"Don't worry about it," he said kindly. "We have a long time to be together. Let me get my keys and I'll take you home.

"Thank you Kevin. I appreciate your understanding.

The ride to the hotel seemed to take longer than it normally did. Sabrina guessed that it was because she really didn't know if Bosley and Kris had been successful in their search. This was either going to be the beginning of the end for Mr. Braddock or Sabrina was going to have to continue the game for awhile longer. Kevin didn't talk much and Sabrina continued to feign illness until they reached the hotel. Sabrina tried to dissuade him from coming up to her room, but he insisted.

She entered the room and headed to the bathroom in an attempt to get Braddock to leave quickly. She regretted it immediately as the phone began to ring. Braddock picked it up, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Sabrina figured that it was probably Kris or Bosley but Braddock was talking too long for it to be them. She turned off the water in the sink, cleared her throat and entered the room, just as Braddock was putting down the phone.

"You look a bit more pale than when you went in, is everything all right." He asked with a changed tone in his voice.

"I guess I'm more sick than I thought." Sabrina continued not really sure what to make of the situation.

"That's unfortunate, because we still have much to do tonight. However, when it's all over, you won't feel so bad anymore."

"Kevin, what are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere else tonight."

"I'm afraid you are," he said taking the small caliber pistol from inside his coat pocket.

"Kevin, what's going on?" Sabrina asked trying to figure out who may have made the call.

"I just spoke with a friend of yours, she apparently had a little too much to drink and she needed to talk to you, but I told her you weren't around. I thought you'd appreciated that since you weren't feeling so well. Then she told me all sorts of interesting things about you. Now unfortunately, I wasn't planning this tonight and I don't know who else is with you on this, so before we talk any further, I'd like to get out of here. Now move," he ordered pointing the gun at her and motioning towards the door."

Sabrina had hoped that the lobby might have a few people milling around, but it was virtually empty except for the teenage clerk behind the desk who was furiously scribbling away on a sheet of paper, oblivious to anything going on around her. Braddock hurried her out to the car, opened her door and shoved her inside.

Shortly after Sabrina had left the room, Kris tried to call and then not getting a response headed down to Sabrina's room. She knocked but there was no answer, so she let herself in with a spare key. The room was in order, the only odd thing, was Sabrina's purse was lying on the sofa. Kris remembered seeing it with Sabrina at Braddock's house. This meant that Sabrina had returned to the hotel. She decided to wait a few minutes, perhaps, Sabrina was getting ice, or saying goodnight to Braddock. Kris decided to step outside the room just in case they returned. After ten minutes had passed, Kris returned to her room to get Bosley. They tried calling Sabrina again, but there was still no answer. They called Charlie and explained the situation to him. He would look into some of the buildings or property that Braddock owned, perhaps that would give them some lead on Sabrina's location.

While this was going on, Kelly back in Los Angeles had just returned home. She flipped on the answering machine, not really expecting to hear much. The first call was from Carole Warner, it was a drunken rave not really about anything, and still Kelly felt she should look into it. It was the next call, however, that gave her reason to pause. It was Laura and she had called to let Kelly know that she had given Carole, Kelly's number in Phoenix. After a pause, Laura explained that she realized she wasn't in Phoenix and that she hoped this wasn't a problem. Kelly hoped that it hadn't become a problem either. Still she would give Sabrina a call and make sure that everything was fine. Kelly dialed the number, but realized that Sabrina was probably still out with Braddock. She gave Kris a call, not really expecting her to pick up, but she did on the first ring.

"Hi Kris, it's Kelly."

"Kelly, I was hoping that it might be Sabrina. She came back to the hotel with Braddock, but we haven't been able to find her."

"You can't find her, I thought you and Bos were going to be with her tonight. We were at the house, but she was supposed to meet us as soon as he left her room and we never heard from her. We gave Charlie a call, but I'm not even sure where to begin."

"Kris, I just got a weird message on my machine from Laura, I have a bad feeling that Sabrina's disappearance and that message are connected. Let me check out some things on my end, here and I'll get back in touch with you."

"O.K., I don't know how long we're going to be here, but you can try reaching us on the car phone as well."

Kelly clicked the receiver and dialed Carole's number. Carole answered the phone, but before Kelly could say anything, she heard the phone hit the floor. She tried repeatedly to get some response from Carole, but there was none. Kelly put the phone down, grabbed her purse and headed to Carole's apartment.

Kelly knocked loudly on Carole's door not really expecting an answer.

"Who is it?" came a shaky voice from behind the door.

"Carole, it's Kelly Garrett."

"Kelly, I'm so glad to see you, but how did you get here so quick." She said opening the door.

"Carole, explain to me what you mean by that." Kelly demanded as she grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I just called you in Phoenix and now you're here. You know, you are amazing. She sputtered in a slurred manner.

"Carole, I wasn't in Phoenix. Who did you talk to?"

"But I called Laura and she gave me a number to call you in Phoenix."

"Who did you talk to when you called the number in Phoenix?"

"I don't know, he didn't give me his name, he just said you were unavailable. I told him it was important but he said he didn't know where you were. Maybe that's because you were here all along."

"Who did you ask for when you called?" Kelly asked hopefully. Perhaps, Braddock would have just dismissed the call as some drunk with the wrong number.

"At first I asked for you by your name, and then I remembered that Laura said to ask for you under the name Ellen Smith. I remembered that after the guy said that I had the wrong number. I'm feeling kind of sleepy, and I just sit down for a minute?"

"No Carole, I need to know a few more things then we're going to get you some rest. Did you only talk to a man and what did tell you after you asked for Ellen Smith."

"She closed her eyes and then opened them quickly trying to focus. "He told me that you were busy and that I should try calling back later."

"Did you say anything else?"

"I told him it was an emergency and that I knew you were working but that I didn't have anywhere else to turn."

"Working, did he ask you about that?"

"Yeah, he did. I just told him that I knew you were a detective so it was all right if he let me talk to you."

Kelly's heart sank. There was no denying that Sabrina's cover had been blown. She let go of Carole's shoulders and picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello," came Charlie's distinctive and reassuring voice.

"Charlie, it's Kelly. I've already spoken to Kris but I've just found out that Braddock knows Sabrina's a detective. Bosley and Kris haven't been able to locate her, but I wasn't positive until a few minutes ago. I need to get to Phoenix. I also need you to send an ambulance over to 1966 East 103 because we might be dealing with a drug overdose."

"Kelly, I will look into charting a plane, but it isn't going to be easy this late at night."

"Charlie, I'll be at 555-3233. I'll wait for the ambulance and you can tell me where I can meet the plane. I'll try giving Kris another call as well."

"I'll get right back to you," he replied as he ended the call.

Kelly dialed Kris's room and she answered on the first ring.

"Hello," she answered sounding tense.

"Kris, it's Kelly. I don't suppose you've found her?" Kelly already anticipating the negative reply.

"No Kel, she hasn't turned up, but are you sure that Braddock knows?"

"Yes, Carole called there and it's a long story, but I'm sure he knows that Sabrina's a detective. I called Charlie and I'm going to try to get there as soon as possible."

"Everything was going so well. The papers we found definitely connect him to the other murders. Apparently, he also likes to keep macabre mementos as well. There were photographs of the murder victims after they were murdered amongst the items. I'd say that gives us plenty to put him away for a long time."

"They won't do us much good if we can't find him. I better let you go Kris, Charlie might be trying to call me back."

Kelly put down the receiver and walked over to Carole who was now blissfully sleeping on the couch. Kelly tried to wake her, but she only opened her eyes briefly and then resumed sleeping. Each minute she waited was another wasted. She hated waiting, there was so much to be done, but now all she could do was wait. When the phone finally rang, the sound jolted her mind back to clarity of focus. It was Charlie.

"Kelly, I couldn't get a flight for tonight." His words washed over her with dismay.

"But," ah that ever-hopeful sound in his voice told Kelly that he had found another way. "After I tried for the plane, I tried to think of someone in the transportation business that owed me a favor. Then I recalled that KBEX had a helicopter. They use it primarily for traffic so I thought that maybe since we had a hand in protecting their star reporter, they might be willing to help us out. I called the station manager and he said that if they could get in touch with Buck, they would be more than happy to let us use it. That's what took me so long, but I got word from them that Buck is on his way to the helipad."

"Charlie, you're the best."

"You'll need to meet Buck there . Has the ambulance arrived yet?"

"No Charlie, but I can hear one in the distance, maybe it is heading here."

"Very well, Angel, keep me informed."

"I will Charlie, and thank you."

The ambulance arrived only a few minutes after Charlie's call. Kelly explained the situation to the paramedics briefly and as quickly as she could. Then she headed to her car and proceeded to break most of California's traffic laws. When she arrived at the helipad, Buck was already there waiting for her.

"I heard your friend Sabrina is in some trouble." He said after they had gotten into the helicopter.

"I'm hoping we can get there in time to prevent the worst kind of trouble." Kelly replied.

As the helicopter rose into the sky, Kelly looked out over the city and admired the varied lights gleaming

like a giant light bright board. Soon enough they would be out amongst only starlight.

Buck chatted continually as they headed out past mountains and desert. Kelly acknowledged his comments with and occasional, "uh huh," but really didn't contribute much to the conversation herself. Her mind was reeling with a million different scenarios. Some of which she would not even allow herself to dwell on for even a minute. Shortly after crossing into Arizona, Buck's radio sputtered to life.

"Skyhawk, this is KBEX home base, we've got someone who needs to get a message to Miss Garrett."

"Patch em through," Buck acknowledged into the receiver."

"Will do."

"Kelly, it's Bos, we think we have a lead on Sabrina. Braddock owns a building near downtown. According to some of the papers we found in his desk, he uses it to take care of his messier business. Kris and I are on our way there. It's located at 416 Front Street . From your vantage, it is going to be the short in height, but large, flat rectangular building across from the Phoenix museum of art.

"Thanks Bos, we're on our way."

"Kelly if you need to reach me, KBEX can patch you through.

"O.K., we'll let you know when we're close."

Buck smiled as Kelly handed him the receiver and he hung it on the on its loop near the control panel.

"Don't worry, your friend Sabrina's pretty tough. We'll get there in time. I once lived in Phoenix so I know exactly where he's talking about."

"It was the first time that night that Kelly felt luck might be with her.

Sabrina sat in a chair, staring intently at Kevin Braddock, he hadn't bothered to tie her hands, she hoped this would be a mistake that would come back to haunt him.

"You were the best one yet," Braddock explained with an air of disappointment. "I really had become quite attached to you and thought about letting you keep your money. Perhaps even having a legitimate relationship with you. Instead, I find out that you're just another cop wannabe who thought she could outsmart me. Did you really think that if an F.B.I. agent couldn't prove anything, that you could?"

"Well you just said yourself, that I was the best so far, so I guess I did." Sabrina replied smugly.

Braddock chuckled lightly. "I guess you've got me at my word. No matter how good you are, it's all going to be over with soon. Giving your alcoholic friend, your phone number, wasn't a very bright idea. Who are you working for? It can't be the government, they don't like to subcontract. The police aren't likely either. Why don't you tell me?"

Sabrina weighed her response carefully. "Why should I tell you anything? If this is it, then what benefit is it to me to tell you anything?"

"I see your point, however it could buy you some additional time."

Sabrina wondered at the delay, he seemed to be stalling. Perhaps Braddock didn't actually kill his victims, maybe there was an accomplice who took care of the more unpleasant aspects of his business. Braddock had contacted someone when they arrived at the warehouse.

"I wonder how a guy with so many things going for him, ends up a thief and murderer?" Sabrina asked him pointedly.

"Because I enjoy it," he replied menacingly. "I enjoy taking the money so easily, living well without putting forth a great deal of effort, and I enjoy the look of fear on their faces. I haven't seen that look from you, but I will before it's all over."

Sabrina did not divert her eyes from his gaze, and she vowed to herself that no matter what happened that night, she would not show him fear.

Kelly and Buck approached the building. They had decided to let Kelly off on the roof, Buck would then land the helicopter and contact the police. They had already contacted Bos and Kris who were arriving just outside the building. A car was already there waiting by the docking door. Kris and Bosley watched as it entered the building but couldn't really see anything inside, just the presence of another car. They waited just outside the gate as they saw the helicopter hover above the building.

"I wish that I had brought a rifle." Kelly said aloud but more to herself than Buck.

"Whatever you wish , take the one behind my seat." Buck said with a pleased expression.

"Buck, you're the best." Kelly said as she grabbed the rifle and put it over her shoulder. Buck lowered the helicopter to a few feet from the roof. Kelly opened the door and let down the ladder. It was a calm night, but still the wind at this height caused the ladder to sway. Kelly knew that she couldn't delay or the noise of the helicopter might cause concern on Braddock's part. She made her way down as quickly as possible, hopping off the last rung and waving to Buck who turned the helicopter and flew off into the night.

Braddock noticed the helicopter, as he walked over to the car, which had just arrived. Out stepped a short, stocky fellow dressed entirely in black including a dark, stocking cap. Braddock spoke to the man, making sure to keep an eye on Sabrina. He also continued to look upward trying to figure out why the helicopter seemed to be spending such an extended amount of time in the area. Then as the helicopter flew off, he felt relieved and a little angry with himself for being so paranoid.

Kelly made her way to the fire escape where she headed down three flights until she found a broken window. She managed to fit through the window, avoiding the jagged edges of the broken glass. Carefully she made her way through the short catwalk to the staircase. She headed down a couple of more flights, then entered the main room of the warehouse. Luckily for her there were a number of crates and she ducked behind them as she made her way towards the middle of the room. Kelly could see Braddock talking to the man at the car, but did not see Sabrina, until she followed Braddock's gaze. Sabrina sat in a chair near the entrance to the receiving office. As Kelly lifted her rifle to take aim, Braddock began to walk towards Sabrina, while the other guy, headed towards the driver's seat of the car. Kelly had hoped that they would stay together for a few moments so that she could get off two shots, but now it looked as though, she would have to make a choice. Bosley and Kris should be in place. Kelly peered through the sight as Braddock moved towards the office. Kelly took a deep breath and was set to fire when Braddock abruptly turned and yelled to the other guy. Kelly eased back into position and focused again, but before she could shoot Braddock had already reached Sabrina and grabbed her arm, shoving her in front of him. Sabrina was not being cooperative. Kelly continued to keep the gun focused on Braddock, but was afraid to shoot for fear of hitting Sabrina. Braddock continued to yell and tell her to get moving, but Sabrina kept trying to delay. Then Braddock shoved her to the floor and pointed the pistol to fire. Before he could do so, a shot ripped through his shoulder and he tumbled to the ground. Seconds later another shot rang through the air, hitting the short guy as he emerged from the car, gun in hand. However, this shot came from the side, not from Kelly's direction. As she looked over, she saw Buck, standing up with his rifle. Then with a crash came a black sedan, which demolished the garage door. Kris and Bosley popped out of the car, Kris with her gun fixed on Braddock and Bosley tossing the other guy against his car. Kelly ran up and helped Sabrina to her feet.

"Where did you come from?" Sabrina asked, surprised to see Kelly.

"Someone offered me a ride in his helicopter and I just couldn't refuse," Kelly explained as Buck came up to them.

"Speaking of the helicopter, I think it's double-parked so I have to go move it. Here's the rifle, I contacted the police so they should be here shortly, but I need to get the whirly bird off the high school's football field." Buck explained as he handed the rifle to Kelly.

"Would it be an understatement to say that I'm glad to see you?" Sabrina asked in a relieved tone.

"Probably, but I think I'm even more relieved to see you. Now you see what happens when you leave me at home."

Sirens could be heard nearing the building as Kris walked Braddock to the where Bosley had his gun fixed on the other guy. With Bosley keeping an eye on the two of them, she walked over to Sabrina and Kelly.

"Are you O.K.?" Kris asked Sabrina, her voiced steeped in concern.

"Fine, but you guys cut it pretty close this time."

"We didn't have a lot to go on, and basically we were just guessing, I'm just glad that we guessed right." Kris emphasized with a relieved sigh. "Braddock isn't just a ruthless con artist, but apparently enjoys the killing aspect equally. The photos that Bosley and I found are very disturbing. I was just so worried that we wouldn't find you and..." her voice trailed off.

"It didn't happen Kris, you and Bos did some great detective work to find me, and she somehow managed to get a helicopter, and that crazy pilot to fly her here. With that kind of effort, how could it not have been a success. I'm just glad that he's been caught, maybe now the families of those he's hurt can have a little more peace."

The police arrived and called for an ambulance for Braddock and his accomplice. Buck returned shortly after. The police took everyone's statements and Kris handed over the evidence that they had acquired from Braddock's home. Buck got permission to fly the helicopter back to L.A. and made it in time to broadcast the morning rush hour. It had been a long evening but he was glad that he could help.

They returned to the hotel, each feeling different degrees of exhaustion. In spite of that, Kelly couldn't seem to fall asleep. Even though things had worked out, she still felt a sense of guilt. She got up and decided to take a walk. The hotel was nicely landscaped and she went down by a small pond, and sat on a wrought iron bench at its edge.

"A helicopter, that was pretty ingenious." Sabrina's familiar voice rose up from behind her.

"I wish I could take credit for thinking of it, but it was Charlie." Kelly explained.

"Well, he had the idea but you executed the plan." Sabrina offered.

"Is that what I did." Kelly replied laughing lightly. "I hate to tell you this, but there really wasn't much of a plan, I just went on instinct."

"It worked, maybe that's what we were missing on this assignment."

"What's that?" Kelly inquired.

"Kelly instinct, that's what we were missing. Things just weren't the same without you."

"You had things pretty well in control, until my personal life almost ruined it. You could have been killed and it would have been all my fault. I wasn't careful enough, maybe it's time for me to look into something else."

"Maybe it is." Sabrina acknowledged. "If you want to go and beat yourself up over this, then I really can't stop you. I'm just glad that if someone was shooting a rifle and was aiming within a foot of where I was, I'm glad it was you. Kelly, you couldn't have controlled what happened, but you did take control of what you could. Once you set your mind to something, you are unstoppable, and that's something that would be hard to replace."

"Thanks for the pep talk. You know I don't really think I could quit. The past week, waiting back at the office was harder to take than anything that happened today. I just don't want to let you, Kris or Bos down. You are my family."

"I heard my name, so what's going on." Kris asked as she approached Sabrina and Kelly.

"Nothing really, Kris. I was just a little tense, so I came out here for some fresh air, Sabrina found me and now you, so I guess there's no escaping from you two."

"I don't know about the two of you, but I am starving. Do you want to go in and get some breakfast?" Kris asked cheerfully.

"Works for me." Sabrina replied.

"Same here," Kelly agreed and they headed up the hill to the hotel.

Reference to Target Angels

Reference to Angels on a String


End file.
